


Longmire: Second Chances

by Treadstone17



Category: Longmire
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 42,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treadstone17/pseuds/Treadstone17
Summary: Vic has finally had enough of Absaroka County. At her breaking point, Vic quietly leaves Wyoming to search for a new life. Will she find happiness somewhere else, or will Wyoming one day call her back?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Comments please! I prefer good or constructive comments obviously. :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy that story.

_PROLOGUE_

****Sitting at his desk**** , the door to his office closed, Walt was reading the FBI file stored on that computer he and Ferg had swiped earlier that day. With it, Walt knew that Tucker Baggett was withholding information from his defense team in the civil suit against him.

Little did he know what was also going on around him with those that he loved and cared about. He had been so self-absorbed in the suit and his almost maniacal hatred of Jacob Nighthorse and his certainty that the man was dirty that he couldn't even fathom anything else. He had accused both Henry and Cady of siding with Nighthorse. Cady had literally dismissed him at her office, and he and Henry had engaged in a fistfight when Walt tried to force Henry to admit he was Hector.

Then there was Vic.

He didn't know Vic was pregnant, by either Eamonn or, of all people, Travis. Unlike Ruby, the signs that she was pregnant had gone right over his head-probably again because he was so consumed with everything else.

No one had stayed more loyal to him than Vic: Vic had said she would lie for him; she had abandoned her wounded husband to go back to Walt as he was dueling Chance Gilbert; she had kissed him in the hospital. But even then, he couldn't see just how desperately she adored and loved him.

Now, he was in his office. She was in the other room finishing paperwork. At the same moment, Vic looked at the door leading to his desk; Walt was looking at the same door leading to the other room. They could sense the other was glancing at the door.

 

* * *

 

Vic took a breath, then turned back to the image she had on her desk: it was the ultrasound of the heartbeat of the baby inside her. She and Travis had seen the image earlier that day, and it had brought to the forefront the reality that her life was changing, and if she wanted to be in the confusion and heartache of all that had happened to her in Durant, and the fact she was in love with her boss-again.

She had been physically and emotionally beaten, in the middle of nowhere here in Wyoming, even more than she had in the tough streets of Philly. The mental and physical toll of a failed marriage, being kidnapped and tortured, through two mind-numbing depositions, the pregnancy-and Walt-had left her exhausted. And with a baby on the way, she couldn't afford to be exhausted.

She couldn't wait around for Walt forever. She made a decision at that moment.

 

* * *

 

In his office, Walt contemplated, still looking at the door, thinking as he did constantly of the blond who had wandered into his quiet (kind of) existence a few years back, and had altered his entire perception of what a woman could be. She cussed a lot, was outgoing, brash, sultry beyond belief, had nerves of steel when in a tense situation at work, and loyal to a fault.

There were her looks: her large, expressive hazel eyes; her full, lush lips; an electric smile that could light up Manhattan; a body that screamed sexiness. The whole package.

Walt had denied it for so long, first when still mourning Martha; then resisting because Vic had still been married, even as that marriage was crumbling. He couldn't deny it any longer. He wanted her; he needed her. He opened the large drawer on the bottom left of his desk. He found the bottle- an old bottle of whiskey that was half gone, as Walt had sipped at it over time. But he felt a sudden need to share it, in the hopes of maybe getting up some liquid courage to tell Vic what he felt. He had told her that he needed to start doing things differently, so this was as good a time as any.

He grabbed the large bottle firmly, taking long, confident steps out of his office…..

Vic was gone. His face was crestfallen. He took the whiskey back into his office.

What he didn't know, at that very moment that Vic hadn't just left the building: she was leaving the state.


	2. Decision

Chapter 2: Decision

 

 ** **Vic simply couldn't**** take the drama any longer. Walt's obsession with Jacob Nighthorse was affecting his very sanity, at least Vic thought so. She respected him, she thought the world of him, she loved him.

He had threatened the top man of the Irish Mob in Boston; the running feud with Nighthorse; the fight with Henry and how he was treating Cady. She didn't think he would ever hurt her physically, but she had to worry about the life growing in her womb, and she didn't want to take the chance.

Moretti had actually toyed with the idea of asking Travis to go with her. There was a better than even chance he was the father but as sweet as he had been to her since finding out, she couldn't imagine a life with a man who had the emotional makeup of a ten-year-old, thanks in part to his mother. And with his penchant for petty cloak and dagger, that wasn't the life she wanted.

She had wanted a life with Walt. That was gone now.

Vic stopped at her trailer, grabbed a few essentials and started driving East. She had no plan but needed to get out of Wyoming. She was an emotional wreck from the pregnancy and from the damage to her bruised, battered and broken heart.

She wasn't sure what her future held, but she was sure it couldn't be in either Durant or Philly. As far as she was concerned, those bridges were burned.

Before she left she had gone back to the station, making sure Walt was gone. She put two letters on his desk, leaving her empty Sig Sauer and her badge on her desk in plain sight.

 

* * *

 

Ruby, as usual, was the first one to arrive the next morning. She liked to try and organize the day for the officers as best she could, knowing that events would probably throw it off schedule, but it got her mind going.

She unlocked the door, and went to her desk, then headed toward the coffee machine that was behind Vic's desk. Ruby got fresh water, a new filter, and turned on the old copy machine…

…..Then she noticed items on Vic's desk: her service revolver and her badge. Ruby's heart went cold. She had a key to Walt's office and opened the main door into it. Ruby's eyes were met by two envelopes sitting on Walt's desk. She recognized Vic's handwriting on both.

She knew Vic was gone.

She went back to the coffee machine, poured herself a cup, sat down…and began to cry.

 

* * *

 

An hour later, Walt walked into his private office entrance to begin the day. He felt dejected. He had wanted he and Vic to go back to his cabin or her trailer, drink, and talk about their feelings for one another. He hadn't expected them to jump into bed-although he had hoped for that-but wanted them to get on the same page.

The door opened, and he saw the two envelopes on the desk, figuring Ruby had dropped them there. Like Ruby, when he was able to read the envelope, he recognized Victoria Moretti's handwriting.

He felt a cold ball of fear in his stomach. He was literally shaking as he picked the topmost envelope up and opened it:

_Walt Longmire,_

_Absaroka County Sheriff_

_Sheriff Longmire;_

_This is to inform you that I have resigned my position as Deputy at the Absaroka County Sheriff's Department effective immediately._

_Victoria Moretti_

As he sat down at his chair, a sudden headache seized him, wondering if this nightmare were true. He didn't want to open the second letter, but he knew he had to.

_Walt;_

_By now you've read my resignation letter. Maybe I'm a coward for not telling you in person, but I needed to make the decision to leave. For the most part, I have enjoyed my time as your Deputy; I've learned so much about law enforcement from you, and I admire you so much as a man and as a person._

_But in the last few months so much has changed. The depositions at your civil trial and at Chance Gilbert's trial were emotionally exhausting; your continuing battles with Nighthorse, and your estrangement from both Cady and Henry have put a great strain on you, and on the rest of us._

_I have one other burden that has made me decide to leave. I'm pregnant._

_I don't know who the father is. In a perfect world, you would be the father. But for some reason, even though I practically screamed it every day that I was in love with you, you never saw it._

_I needed to leave. I could not have the baby in Durant, being unwed, and with the rumors that would surely swirl after everyone thinks you and I are an item between the sheets. I just can't have my baby be in such an environment right now._

_I don't know where I'm going. But if I stay here, I'm afraid with all the stress I would miscarry, and after seeing the ultrasound of baby's heart, I couldn't bear that._

_I'd like to say I'm not mad at you, but I'll be selfish and say I am. After everything you and I have been through together I find it unfathomable that you either didn't realize that I loved you, or that you simply chose to ignore that fact._

_I could have stayed here if you hadn't done something infinitely worse: you cut me off as your partner, and, even worse than that, your friend. If you weren't in love with me, that would have been fine, but when you put up that personal and professional wall between us, it made it so that I couldn't continue as your Deputy._

_Right now, you have more to worry about than me-your civil suit; you're crumbling relationships with Cady and Henry, and your obsession with Nighthorse, the latter which is driving your problems with Cady and Henry. You need to stop that obsession before it permanently damages your relationship with them or kills you._

_Please don't look for me. Just don't. I needed this clean break. I need to find some tranquility while I carry this baby to term. I'm not coming back. I don't hate you-I never could really hate you, but I can't wait any longer for you to realize how I felt. I have to move on with my life._

_Vic_

 

* * *

 

That afternoon, Walt called both Cady and Henry. His relationship with both of them was strained at the moment and that was putting it mildly. His daughter had gone to work on the Rez, accepting $150,000 from Jacob Nighthorse to start her Legal Aid work. Walt had never forgiven her for that. Her work was improving the lives of the people on the Rez, but all Walt had ever been able to see was Jacob Nighthorse.

With Henry, it had been more violent. They had recently engaged in a nasty brawl with each other at The Pony. Walt had deduced, and correctly, that Henry was the new Hector, and had tried to prove it by ripping Henry's shirt off that night. Mathias had hauled both them into the Rez Police station, and they hadn't talked since.

Walt told them this was extremely important and asked if they would meet him at his place. Both of them accepted.

Henry picked up his Goddaughter and they arrived at Walt's place around 7 pm. Despite the fact that both of them were angry with Walt recently, their overriding emotion was the concern for his physical and mental health. Between the civil suit by Barlow Connolly's Estate against Walt, his feud with Nighthorse and his coldness toward the two of them, it was tearing him apart, they both could see that. He was drinking more; the fuse on his temper was being lit much faster; he had seemingly lost any and all direction. They were literally afraid he would snap sooner or later.

They walked in and Walt was sitting in his chair, seemingly at ease, but Cady immediately caught the far-away look on his face, and when she was at eye-level with him, his eyes were clouded and confused. She glanced at Henry, who didn't miss much-Henry saw the same thing.

"How are you, dad?", Cady began tentatively.

Walt didn't respond for a moment, as if he didn't hear her, finally turning to look at her. "I, uh..." He paused.

He almost seemed to be In shock, Cady thought, and her concern deepened. "Dad? What's wrong?"

"Well, ah, let's just say I've had better days in my life, Punk." He wasn't looking at her again, and his mind seemed to be lost in a fog. "I've had better days."

Henry leaned forward. "Walter, I think you need to open up to both Cady and myself. You called this meeting with us. Talk to us, my friend."

Walt took a breath, "I asked, uh, both of you here today because things have reached a crisis point in my life, both personally and professionally, and, uh, well, I think I need help."

Neither Cady nor Henry had expected to hear that. While it relieved Cady's mind on one level-maybe her father had finally realized the path he was on but it also made her think something almost cataclysmic had happened.

"What's happened, dad?", Cady said softly. She could feel the despair coming off of her father.

Walt stood up and went to his desk, pulling out two letters, then sitting back down, "I...", and he faltered. "Uh, I ah, received some news today, and it's finally made me realize that unless I get some, uh, serious help, I'll lose everything that I love and cherish including the two of you." He slid one letter to Cady, the other to Henry.

Cady unfolded the one she had been given: it was the very short, curt resignation letter from Vic. Her hand came to her mouth. "Oh my God", and she looked up at her father.

Henry opened his. His face became more somber and distraught as he read on. When he finished he looked up at Walt, then angrily tossed the letter on the coffee table, looking away from both Walt and Cady.

Cady looked first at Henry, then her father, and then slowly picked up the second letter...

Her gorgeous blue eyes filled with tears, and she again looked up at her father. "Dad, Vic is gone?"

Walt didn't have a chance to answer, as Henry beat him to it. "Yes, Vic is gone. And you simply..." Henry stopped, not wanting to step over a line if he could help it.

"And I simply ran her off, Henry? That was what you were going to say?"

Henry replied, finally looking over at his friend, "Yes, Walt, you ran her off. I have been telling you for, what? Forever? Vic not only respected you as a Sheriff but adored you for the man you are or were. Obviously, Cady and I do not know all the details, but there seems to be a litany of hurt between the two of you."

"Good God dad", Cady said with alarm. "What the hell happened? Why did Vic suddenly leave? She didn't even say goodbye to us!" Cady put her face in her hands, feeling angry and grief-stricken over her friend's sudden departure.

"It's a long story, Punk", Walt began, "and, uh, it is personal, but while I know I need counseling, I don't want to go into the details."

Henry was more direct. "Does this have to do with her pregnancy, Walt?"

The Sheriff shook his head. "No. Until I read the letter, I didn't even know. Did she tell either of you?"

Henry and Cady looked at each other, then at Walt, both shaking their heads.

"And, ah, what hurts the most isn't what Vic said to me: it's the fact that I was in love with her. Had been for a while, but I dealing with so much..." Cady cut him off.

"You never told her this, dad?", she almost yelled the words. "That's crazy. I could tell she had something for you as early as a few years ago, but you  _ _never__ let her know?" Cady stood up, in a fit of anger and walked around the room.

"No, Punk, I didn't", Walt looked down with shame. "I denied it for so long. I thought I was betraying your mother's memory with those thoughts of Vic. Now?" His voice trailed off.

Henry completed the sentence. "Now, you realize you have made the biggest mistake in your life since Martha died, is that not correct?"

"Yeah, Henry", Walt said softly, "something like that."

The angry look was back on Henry's face. "The question now Walt, is are you going to ignore what Victoria told you in the letter to not try to find her, and try to find her anyway?"

Walt didn't want to answer that one, but he knew he had to. "No, Henry, I won't. I will respect her wishes."

Cady threw up her hands in anger. "So you'll just let her walk out of your life-out of all our lives-without a fight, dad? You say you love her? If you do, you owe it to both of you do go find her!"

Walt shook his head. "No, I will not do that. Cady, I would like you to find me a therapist, so I can start sorting my mind out. But for the time being, I don't want to hear her name again, if I can help it." He stood up, and without a backward glance, walked into his bedroom and closed the door.

Cady and Henry stared at the door, then at each other in stunned disbelief. They aimlessly walked out of the Cabin, and silently drove away. They headed to Cady's home. They needed to talk.

 

* * *

 

By early the next morning, Vic was out of the state of Wyoming and into Nebraska. She had gone South to Casper, then had taken Interstate 80 east. She still didn't know what her destination was. She hadn't planned that far ahead. Like her quickies with Eamonn and Travis, she had done this on the spur of the moment.

Yet when she saw the sign that said  _ _Welcome To Nebraska__ she had physically sighed in relief, as if a ball and chain had been removed from around her ankles. She stopped at a rest area near Sydney, Nebraska, and wouldn't drive much longer as she had been up the entire day before. She would spend the night in Kearney, Nebraska. She would figure out after she ate where she might go.

She felt conflicting emotions. Emotionally, getting out of Wyoming was absolutely necessary for her if she were to move forward. Yet she was painfully aware that she had left without saying goodbye to Cady, Henry, Ferg...and especially Travis. Travis was the father of the child she was carrying, she was sure. Had she told him she was leaving, he would have caused a scene and demanded he go along. She almost would have taken him. She didn't hate Travis by any means. He could be sweet. His stunted emotional development, however, would have driven her insane in short order. She berated herself for agreeing to have sex with him for that one time-what had she been thinking, for God's sake?

That was another issue. She hadn't been thinking. She had been reacting-reacting to what Walt had said and done in regards to their relationship. She had slept with Eamonn in large part because Walt was seeing Lizzie. She had made that damn-fool pact with Travis to fuck him that one time. And with both those one-nighter's she hadn't protected herself from getting pregnant.

She had, after a fashion, used both Eamonn and Travis to punish Walt for ignoring her. She would never sleep with someone like Travis, or so she thought, under normal circumstances. And, yet now she was stuck carrying his baby.

She concluded she wasn't exactly innocent in the events that had driven her from Wyoming. Yet she came back to one simple truth of what had gone down. At one time she knew Walt Longmire had strong feelings for her, that they were a good Law Enforcement team, and they had been, above all else, good friends. Yet somewhere after Gilbert had cracked her skull, her divorce, and kissing Walt in the hospital, he had all but removed her from his life except for the bare necessities of what was needed as his Deputy.

She got to the hotel mid-afternoon and immediately lay down on the bed to think.  _ _Alright, Moretti, you've made your bed, so what are you going to do now?__ She still had quite a bit of money from the divorce settlement with Sean, so she and the baby weren't going to starve. Vic needed to find somewhere to anchor herself. Philly was out of the question. Her family had literally turned their backs on her after the Donatalo case. Even as evil and as dirty as that guy had been her brothers' believed in the Blue Wall of Silence, and her father, being Chief of Police had no choice but to let her flail in the wind.

She sighed, pulling out her laptop, plugged it in, and begin simply looking at a map. She wasn't looking for somewhere to establish roots at the moment, but somewhere that she could live comfortably until the baby was born, which would be in about six months. Just for the hell of it, she googled where the best cities to have a baby were. The list was pretty long and boring, she thought, but then she saw the last one-Boston.

That got her mind churning.

She had graduated from Temple with a degree in Law Enforcement and had been dabbling with the idea while in Durant to continue her education someday, perhaps maybe even taking The Bar. She had always wanted to see law enforcement from all angles, and that felt like a natural step.

Vic also knew Boston had one of the best Pre-Law programs in the country at Boston College.

She also realized that one of her closest friends from her days at Temple lived in Boston. Vic thought how funny life could be when having some harmless musings could lead one in a totally new direction.

 

* * *

 

Vic called her friend Lisa Bishop, who worked as the head of Human Resources at a major corporation in Boston. From that call, Vic found out that Lisa was still single, tied to her career, and that her current roommate was being transferred to Seattle by her company. Lisa was thrilled when Vic said she might head to Boston, and had immediately told her that she could be her new roomie.

Four days later, taking a leisurely drive from Kearney to Boston, she arrived at about 8 pm on a Saturday evening. Lisa was waiting at the door.

"Victoria!", she yelled, coming down the steps of her condo, wrapping up her friend in a hug, "God, how long has it been, kid?" She kissed Vic on the cheek.

"What? Maybe seven or eight years?", Vic smiled warmly at her friend, "Too long, that's for sure."

"Come on in, Vic! Let's unwind before we get your stuff in."

Vic laughed, "I don't have much with me. I left Wyoming in a hurry."

Lisa could see the hurt and confusion in Vic's eyes. She knew something major had happened to force her to leave Wyoming. The wine was offered, and Lisa waited for Vic to open up.


	3. Changes

Chapter 3: Changes

Two Weeks Later.

 ** **Walt had begun therapy**** to straighten out the mental and emotional demons that had been haunting him since Martha's death. He had informed the Mayor and asked to continue as Sheriff for the time being. The Mayor had agreed, and Walt tried to do his job as best he could.

Yet now, after only four sessions with the therapist, and beginning to realize the depth of his confusion and anger at the world, he knew he had to step down. That Tuesday, he went unannounced to the Mayor's office and handed in a letter requesting an extended medical leave while trying to straighten his mind and soul out. He and the Mayor didn't like each other, but the Mayor certainly hadn't wanted this to happen to Walt. He immediately called the County Commissioners and they had approved the leave on the spot. Under state law, if he was given a clean bill of health, he could petition for his job back. Yet deep inside, Walt felt that his Sheriffing days were over.

The next call the Mayor made was to Tucker Baggett, who was prosecuting the case against Walt on behalf of Barlow Connolly's Estate. Upon hearing the news, Baggett agreed, at least for now, to postpone the case. Even he wasn't inhuman enough to keep the pursuit of a man who had stepped down from his position and had agreed to get psychological counseling.

It had been the only victory for Walt Longmire in a very long time.

 

* * *

 

_This is getting serious._

That was the thought that kept circulating through Cady Longmire's mind. It was thought not with concern, but with excitement and a quickening pulse, every single time. She didn't know how it had happened, but it had.

She was in love with Jacob Nighthorse.

And yet while it excited her to no end, she also fretted about her father. Walt was still going through counseling for the emotional problems that had driven Vic away and had driven him to resign as Sheriff. She knew it hadn't just been Vic who had caused this-far from it. It's just that when Vic left, it pushed her father over the edge.

She was worried that if he found out about her and Jacob that it would stunt the genuine recovery he was making. Even Jacob had told her that he wanted to avoid that scenario.

She didn't want her burgeoning love for Jacob to be tied to what her father would think about it, either. She and Jacob had come to the same conclusion about two months earlier, that they had a thing for each other, and it was undeniable. They still lived in their own homes, but most evenings were spent together at one dwelling or another, and usually in one particular room.

Cady had no doubt that her strained relationship with her father was what had fueled her relationship with Nighthorse. The ongoing obsession her father had for the man; his anger that Cady had accepted money from him to open the Legal Aid Office on the Rez; the fact he had never even asked how she was doing after she had shot and killed a man that was threatening she and Aisha in her office. Jacob had supported her through all of this, especially after the shooting. He made it clear he didn't want to see Cady and her father estranged from each other. He was glad Walt was getting counseling, and he hoped that it would lead to a truce between the two.

She was at his compound and had brought up the subject of what the possibility would be for a long-term relationship.

"I'm as comfortable with you Jacob-more so than any man I've ever been with. I didn't expect this, but there it is."

"That makes two of us, Cady", he said with a smile that she felt he didn't share enough with the world. "And yes, I'd like for us to look to a future together, but right now, the most important thing for you is to make sure Walt gets better."

Cady's eyes went wide with surprise. Walt and Jacob had a long, bad history with each other, and it was one of the big contributing factors to Walt's current condition. The last thing she had expected from Jacob was sympathy for her father.

Jacob saw the look and interpreted it correctly, "I know, honey", he said, putting his arm around her, "I want to look long-term, but until Walt is really back to where he should be, I know we can't tell him, at the very least."

"I just hate having to keep any secrets from him, Jacob", she said pensively. "I'm trying to regain his trust, not violate it."

"You make a good point, and I will back you however you want to handle this. Walt's gone through enough and I don't want to add even more to his problems, I really don't, Cady."

"I know", she said glumly, "but we can't hide forever. Henry knows, Ferg knows-hell most of the county knows, but dad doesn't."

"He's improving, isn't he?"

Cady nodded, "He is. He's made remarkable progress, Jacob, and I do think he'll come to terms with me, with you with us, but…."

He cocked his head at her hesitation, "But, what?"

"But he's never gonna be completely healed, of that I'm certain." Her large blue eyes looked at Jacob with regret.

Jacob understood immediately, "Vic."

Cady nodded, "Yeah, Vic."

Jacob studied her for a moment. "Who are you still more mad at? Walt for pushing Vic away, or Vic for leaving without a trace?"

Cady pondered that for a moment. "Probably equal. I know some of what happened to drive Vic away-we both know some of it, with Gilbert and Sean. But to leave without saying good…." Cady halted as she worked to hold back her tears.

"You care for her a lot, don't you?"

"Yeah, I miss her so much, Jacob. She was my best friend-maybe my only real female friend in this County-hell, in this state. But she could have said goodbye."

Jacob didn't respond, he simply wanted Cady to get it all out in the open, "But dad gets the most blame. Vic would have been happy had they just stayed good friends and strong partners, but dad abandoned her, and it broke her heart."

"I often wonder myself how Vic is doing. I wasn't exactly her favorite person, but I have a lot of respect for her."

Cady's look was far away, perhaps searching her friend somewhere, "I wonder it every day..."

 

* * *

 

Vic was settling into a routine in Boston. Since she was going on four months in her pregnancy, she would not pursue a job or schooling til after the baby was born. The money from the divorce settlement would last a good while, even with the high cost of living in Boston.

Despite the bitterness with which she had left Durant she would find herself glancing at online editions of Wyoming papers from Casper, Sheridan, Cheyenne, and even Durant, curiously seeing if there was any news. It was almost a macabre fascination to keep this tiny toe-hold on her past, but something had driven her to do this.

That afternoon, after an OB-GYN appointment, she went back to the condo and went to the website for the Casper newspaper. She was like everyone else when reading a paper edition or online edition of a newspaper, and scanned down the page to see if anything caught her fancy.

Then she saw it:  _ _Controversial Absaroka Sheriff Takes Leave Due To Personal Issues.__

Vic simply stared at the headline in disbelief. Right now, she hated Walt with as much passion as she had once loved him, for pushing him out of his life and out of Wyoming. She could never imagine loving him again, but this...she hadn't wanted it to end this way for the man. She would never deny that she had loved him, that she felt he was, at heart, the most honorable man she'd ever known, and had taught her more about Law Enforcement than anyone else in her life.

Vic closed the laptop. Tears came down her face. She started to sob uncontrollably. She became angrier at Walt for putting himself into this mess.  _ _Goddammit, Walt, how come you fucked everything up for so many people!__

Way back in the furthest reaches of her subconscious, there was a small, single spot there that still loved Walt. It was nowhere near the surface of her thoughts, but it existed, not knowing if it would ever be allowed to germinate again. Yet Vic's reaction showed that, despite the hurt, the anger and the humiliation of rejection, there were lingering feelings buried deep for Walt Longmire.

 

* * *

 

 

Two Months Later

Vic was doing preliminary work for enrolling in Pre-Law at BC. She didn't think she would enroll until fall next year, which was sixteen months away, but she wanted to lay the groundwork. She had already put in an application for admission and was still waiting for the approval to enter that program of study. She was confident that with her background in Law Enforcement, she would be a no-brainer for admission.

She got home and made herself a mid-day snack-a snack these days being two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. That would hold her over til dinner.

She glanced down at her growing belly. There was more than a bump now, but she didn't quite yet look like a human basketball, as she knew she would look like in about two more months. She put her hand on her belly and smiled.

Lisa came home about seven, and Vic already had a dinner of pork chops and asparagus laid out when she arrived. They both chatted about their days as they usually did.

Lisa was talking about a colleague at work when Vic suddenly felt a brief, shape twinge in her belly. It was gone in an instant. She had started to feel the baby move and kick in recent days, so she didn't think much of it.

A few minutes later, she felt it again, and, just as before, it was gone instantly. She continued to eat and talk with Lisa but was a little uneasy with those twinges hitting her.

Lisa was in the middle of a sentence when Vic let out a sharp scream of pain. She looked up at Lisa in horror...and then noticed the blood between her legs.

"Oh my God, Lisa!" She screamed, "Get me to the hospital right now!" Lisa saw the small pool of blood, and screamed, grabbing her keys and quickly getting Vic to the car. They were at the hospital in ten minutes.

 

* * *

 

Several Hours Later

Lisa was in the waiting room. Vic had been rushed into ER and she hadn't heard a thing since. Lisa was hoping against hope that what she thought had happened, hadn't actually occurred. Yet she knew in her heart she was deluding herself.

A nurse came through the double doors that lead to the ER, and looked around, "Anyone here with Ms. Moretti?"

Lisa got up, "Yes, I brought Vic here. She really doesn't have any family here, we share a condo together. I know you can't divulge what's going on, but may I visit her?"

The nurse smiled, knowing the young woman would find out soon enough, "By all means, miss, right this way."

Lisa was escorted to ER room 9. The glass door was opened, and Lisa moved around the privacy curtain. Vic was lying in the bed, her eyes closed. Lisa didn't want to bother her if she were asleep, so she quietly walked over and grabbed Vic's hand, not saying a word.

Vic wasn't asleep, and she turned and looked up at her friend, "Hey Lisa", she said with a wan smile, "Thanks for staying here."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else, Vic." Lisa smiled, yet dare not broach the subject of why they were there.

Vic saved her the trouble, "I lost the baby, Lisa", Vic's face fell apart at the moment, "It was a little girl." Sobs shook Vic's body as the full force of what had transpired hit her. Lisa bent over and took her friend into her arms, Vic desperately hugging her back.

"Lisa, why does life continue to fucking trample on me like this? What the hell did I do to deserve all this?" It was a question neither knew they could answer.

Lisa for her part felt a searing anger: at the State of Wyoming; at the town of Durant; at everyone, Vic had known there. She had heard all the stories. Lisa knew most of the people there had treated her well, but the anger was real, especially for men named Chance Gilbert, Sean Keegan, and Walt Longmire. They had all but done this to her friend. For now, the whole damn state was guilty as far as she was concerned.

Lisa pulled up a chair and sat next to Vic, as the woman continued to cry. Vic moved over toward Lisa and laid her head in her friend's hand, simply wanting to be touched.


	4. Reaching Out

**Chapter 4: Reaching Out**

 

One Year Later

 ** **Walt and Cady went to dinner**** at The Pony that evening. Jacob was out of town for a business conference and Walt had gladly stepped in to spend time with his daughter. He had slowly come to accept that Cady was serious with Jacob, and the two men while they would never be very close, had a mutual respect and understanding for each other now. In fact, Walt would assist Jacob occasionally on projects around the Rez.

They arrived at the Pony around eight. Henry was there, his usual ebullient self, grinning widely when he saw his best friend and his Goddaughter, "Welcome, Longmire's, to the Red Pony and our Continual Soiree!"

Walt removed his Stetson and ambled up to the bar, Cady next to him. "How's business tonight, Henry?"

Henry sighed with some satisfaction. "Busy, which keeps all of the staff out of trouble, I must say." Cady giggled.

As if by magic, two Rainier bottles appeared on the counter in front of Walt and Cady, and they raised them to Henry in thanks. "Gee, Henry", Walt intoned, "it's like you know this is my favorite beverage or something", the line delivered full of sarcasm.

Henry raised his eyebrows. "I believe now, after all these years Walt, that your mother did not give you milk when you were a baby, but fed you Rainier back then." Walt gave him a mock stare, Cady almost falling off the bar stool laughing. Walt gave her a sideways stare, and she stopped laughing, but he winked at her to let her know it was all in fun.

"You may be right, Henry", Walt agreed, "but I do find I have a lot more energy and clarity since I don't drink it like I used to." That had come about after he had sought therapy when he stepped down as Sheriff. He had been a mental mess and was still struggling with his emotional state at times. He had cut way back on drinking, and that physically was helping him.

He paused for a moment, thinking about the events that had sent him to see a shrink and to cut back on the booze. He suddenly realized that it was almost exactly a year since….he couldn't finish the sentence in his mind nor say her name.

Cady and Henry both caught the look, and knew instantly what had suddenly occupied his mind. They glanced at each other, hoping he wouldn't withdraw into himself. Cady reached out to him in support.

"Dad?", she said softly, "it's OK, it really is. I know what you're thinking about and who you're thinking about. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

Walt nodded his head in agreement. "I know, Punk", he said frankly, "but I really miss….." And again he couldn't say her name.

Henry and Cady knew better than to say Vic's name in front of him. They also felt the emptiness that her departure had created in their lives. She hadn't called once to anyone, not even Ferg, and it had bruised them all that their good friend hadn't let them know how she was doing.

Travis had probably been the most devastated of anyone. Vic was pregnant when she had suddenly left, and she was certain it was Travis' child. He had been so sweet to her even as he drove her nuts. When she had left without warning, Travis, like Walt, had emotionally fallen apart. He had started to drink heavily and was having trouble keeping a job.

Cady wasn't close to Travis, but she hated to see him suffer, and she was genuinely mad at Vic not only for deserting Travis but all of them for that matter. Several times Cady had gone to dial Vic's number but had angrily stopped herself each time. One of these days she would get up the nerve to call her prodigal friend.

Travis was in therapy now as well and was improving. Yet not knowing if, when or where his child was born ate at him every day. He was working steadily now, but he still had a long way to go to mend his bruised heart.

Just as Walt was feeling down, Ferg and Meg entered the joint, and immediately walked over to their friends. Within moments, at least outwardly, Walt relaxed and tried to enjoy the evening.

He just wanted to know where…and again, he couldn't say her name.

 

* * *

 

Two Weeks Later

It was fall in Boston. Victoria Moretti ruminated that fall here wasn't quite as beautiful as it was in Wyoming. Snowcaps on the Rockies were a backdrop to the leaves on trees turning to red, yellow and orange. She had to admit, at least for a while she had found serenity in that place that she could never find on the East Coast.

But in her heart, it might as well be winter with all the leaves dead in Wyoming, as even after a full year, she felt so much bitterness toward Wyoming, Absaroka County, and Durant. She had left with bitterness toward not only the location but for everyone, she knew there: Ferg, Travis, Cady, Henry, Ruby, Eamonn Lucian, Omar…and whoever else. None of them had deserved it, but the rage she had felt for Walt had overwhelmed her to the point that everyone had been seen as an enemy after her departure.

She knew she was being ridiculous. She loved Ferg like a brother and knew he was probably still devastated. She had left the father of the baby she had been carrying inside her at the time without as so much as a goodbye. She couldn't know for sure, but she was sure that her sudden departure with his child had sent him reeling.

Henry and Cady had done nothing but be her friend, but it was guilt by association. And the association had been Walt and how he had turned his back on her, first as his partner, then as his friend. The pain in her soul still hadn't lessened, and she knew it would be a while before it did.

Still.....

She had peaked at Cady's phone number and that for Henry and even Travis from time to time. God knows she was stubborn and had her pride, but she also knew that even as she was hurting she realized she had hurt some very good people back in Wyoming.

It was 9 pm in Boston, which means it was 7 pm in Durant. Almost as if it had a mind of her own, Vic found herself with her phone in her hand and had dialed Cady's number.

Cady had just gotten home from the Legal Aid office and had kicked off her shoes for the evening. She grabbed a Rainier out of the fridge and started to unwind. Her cell phone rang, and she went to check to see who the call was from.

Her jaw hit the floor.

The screen said  _V_ _ _ic__ on it. Cady stared at it, wondering if she should answer it. Part of her wanted to answer but part wanted to punish Vic for never calling before this. After a few moments, she put the phone down and let it ring.

when it stopped, she was filled instantly with guilt and regret. Vic was reaching out, finally: what right did Cady have to simply ignore that? She missed Vic. She had not only been furious with Vic when she left but had berated her father for weeks on end for causing the heartache that had sent Vic away without notice.

She picked up the phone and dialed Vic's number.

 

* * *

 

When Vic's phone rang, she did the same thing Cady had done: she wondered if she should answer it. Yet she wanted to talk to Cady, simply to see how she was and how her other friends-or former friends, she didn't know which-were doing. So with a shaking hand, she picked up the phone and answered.

"Cady?" There was silence for a moment.

"Vic?" Another agonizing pause, a year's worth of anger and hurt hanging between them.

"Cady!" and Vic started to cry, with regret and with hurt. "Cady, it's so good to hear your voice!"

Cady couldn't help but cry herself. "God, Vic, it's good to hear yours! I've missed you so much." The tears came harder for both of them. Yet they almost didn't know what to say to each other. Finally, Cady stepped up.

"Vic, where are you? What are you doing? What about the baby?" Vic actually smiled as Cady rambled on, realizing that she would have a lot of questions.

"Cady", she giggled, "slow down a second. I can talk as long as you would like to talk to me. I should have done this a long time ago."

"I'm sorry, Vic, but God, you left without saying goodbye to anyone! We were all so hurt and confused. I have a good idea now why you left, but to not even say goodbye?"

Vic could hear the anger in Cady's voice, and it was deserved, she knew that. But it still stabbed her in her soul.

"I know, Cady", Vic said in almost a whisper. "And I know how it hurt everyone. I was just so fucked up when I left, and, hell, I'm still fucked up to some degree. I just felt I had nowhere to turn."

"Dad has never explained why exactly you left, but I know it's very personal. I won't push you into telling me, but right now I just want to catch up with you."

Vic knew Cady wouldn't tell Walt-at least not now, but she was willing to risk it, "I'm in Boston, living with a friend from my college days. I'm studying to be a lawyer at Boston College. And I'm working part-time as a waitress believe it or not?"

Cady actually giggled, "You? A waitress?"

That made Vic smile. "Hey this is the East Coast, my attitude is perfect for that here!" They shared a mutual laugh, which felt good to both of them.

"What about the baby?"

Vic was silent for a few moments. "I miscarried five months in, Cady", she said with obvious hurt in her voice. "I wanted that baby so bad, Cady", she said, weeping again. "I had such a hole in my heart, and I was sure being a mom….." She couldn't go on.

"Oh, God, Vic, I'm so sorry", Cady said, with hurt within her own heart with the news. "You didn't deserve to go through that."

"Maybe I did", Vic said bitterly. "Karma can be a bitch, can't it?"

Cady was silent at that comment. "Do you want me to tell Travis?"

Vic again teared up and paused. "How is he doing, Cady?" She almost didn't want to know.

Cady took a breath. "Vic, I can't lie, he fell to pieces after you left. The only one who fell apart more than Travis was my dad. Travis started drinking heavily, lost his job, and has been going through therapy."

Vic closed her eyes. "Goddammit", she said quietly, almost to herself.

"He's getting better, Vic", Cady assured her, "he really is, but for all he knows, there's a child out there that is his."

"God, Cady, I was so fucking stupid!" Vic was angry at herself now. "I didn't want to tell him I was leaving because I knew he'd come searching for me. I like Travis, and he was so sweet to me when he found out, but I couldn't have a long-term relationship with him. He's just not emotionally mature enough, and he never will be."

"But he deserves to know, Vic." Cady wasn't going to let her off the hook with this one.

"I know he does, Cady. Is he still living in his trailer?"

Cady was calm, but she answered Vic firmly. "Vic, you can't tell him in a letter or an email. That isn't fair to you, or to the baby you were carrying." Vic was about to answer but Cady continued, "But if you like, I can tell him."

"Maybe I'm a coward, Cady, but I would prefer that for now.", Vic said bitterly again. "Maybe someday I'll have the courage to face him."

They continued to talk. Cady filled her in on Henry, Ferg, Ruby, Eamonn, Zack, and even Lucian and Omar, which cheered Vic up. She also told her that she was in a steady relationship with Jacob Nighthorse.

The only person Cady didn't bring up was Walt. Cady wasn't going to stir up the hornet's nest if she could help it. If Vic asked, she would tell her then.

She never asked.

They ended up talking for about ninety minutes, and while both still felt a lot of hurt they both felt better than some contact had been re-established.

"I think on Saturday, I'll invite the gang out to The Pony, and let them know we spoke, Vic. I know they'll be hurting like I am, but I think they'll also be happy to know you're OK."

"Cady?" Vic paused. "I'm so sorry I left without saying goodbye to you. It was selfish and I've regretted it ever since."

Cady smiled on the other end, "We all make mistakes, Vic, but as long as we learn from them, that's what matters. I miss you so much."

"I miss you too, Cady", and then Vic had a thought. "Maybe once we've patched things up a little more, you can come out and visit me?"

Cady was taken aback a little, but she had been certain that Vic had left a lot of her heart and soul in Durant, and not just with Walt. "I would like that, Vic", Cady said softly. "It would be so good to see you again."

"Yeah, I'd like to see you, too." Then she started to sob again. "Cady? Will you tell Henry, Ferg, Ruby, Eamonn, Travis…..please tell them I do love them all, and I'm so sorry I hurt them, and that I miss them." Tears were streaming down Vic's face.

Cady was crying again as well. "I will, Vic", she promised. "I'm just glad you're OK and safe, but, there's still so much pain in all this."

"I know, Cady", she said softly, "It's been so good to hear your voice. Love you, my friend, hope we talk soon."

"Love you too, Vic", and the line went dead.

Vic cried for three hours until she fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

Saturday Night, The Red Pony

Cady had called Henry, Ferg, Ruby, Travis, Eamonn, Zack, and even Mathias to let them know that they were expected to be there Saturday at 9 pm and that she wanted to talk to all of them, at least for a few minutes. Their curiosity piqued, they all showed, and Cady bought the first round of drinks for everyone.

After some casual conversation and catching up, Cady took over the get-together, "I'm sure you're all wondering why I demanded your presence here tonight?" She tried to smile when saying that to keep things light.

"I figured you just wanted to buy booze for us all night, Cady", Mathias said in his usual sarcasm. Everyone laughed.

Cady smiled, "First two rounds are on me, after that you're on your own", and everyone chuckled again. Then Cady turned somber. "Tuesday night, I got a call from Vic."

In the middle of this noisy Saturday night in the Tavern, all anyone at that table heard was silence, which in and of itself was worth a million words. Among those words were shock, surprise, hurt, anger and a whole range in between.

Ferg had probably been as close to Vic as anyone, but Cady could see the anger in her eyes, "Why the hell would she call after all this time, Cady? She left us high and dry; didn't say goodbye; didn't even leave a note for anyone." Ferg began to rise. He was with Meg, and she gently grabbed his arms, and with her eyes told him he needed to stay.

Eamonn spoke up next, "How is she doing, Cady?", he said gently. "She was in a bad way when she left here."

Cady nodded her head, "Yeah, she was", and then she looked down. "She's out East, living with a friend and going to school to get a law degree right now."

Cady knew one question was coming from one particular person, and she dreaded it, "What about the baby?" That was Travis, and no one wanted to meet his eyes at the moment. But Cady met them straight on. She moved over next to Travis in fact and grabbed his hand.

"Travis", she said as gently as she knew how, "Vic miscarried at five months", Cady began to cry again, "She was devastated. She really wanted the baby. I'm so sorry, Travis." Travis began weeping, and Cady wrapped her arms around him.

Travis let anger sweep across his face. "If she hadn't had left, I'd be a father now."

Cady continued to comfort him. "If she would have stayed, she probably would have miscarried as well, Travis", and then she looked at all of them. "I won't defend how she left, without saying goodbye, and while none of us I'm sure knows exactly why she left, she was completely broken when she did so, and I'm sure it had to do with my dad."

Cady let all that sink in. She continued to hug Travis, and she looked back at him. "Travis, Vic told me to tell you that she loves you and misses you: not love you as in wanting to get married to you, but as a friend, and she knows you're as hurt as she is over losing the baby. "

Cady looked around again. "In fact, Vic told me to tell all of you that she loves you all dearly, is sorry in how she left, and that she misses all of you and thinks of you every day."

Travis finally calmed down, and his face brightened thinking about Vic with memories of that one night they spent together. He then looked around his table, and raised his bottle of beer, 'To Vic: may she live a life full of peace, happiness, and love."

Everyone raised their glasses as well, "To Vic."

 

* * *

 

Vic and Cady kept in touch, both feeling a need to try and make peace with each other and the recent past. It wasn't easy, both knew that. Vic was warming up to the idea of maybe seeing her friends someday, but Walt's presence and the fact she might run into him had led her to tell Cady she wasn't ready to go out there.

So Cady did the next best thing and decided to go and visit Vic.

"How about I come out in, say, two weeks? I have vacation time saved up, and Jacob wouldn't dare say no to me", she giggled at that remark.

"As long as you do not tell Walt where I am, Cady. You just can't." There was a combativeness in Vic's voice, a leftover from her bitterness toward the man she once was madly in love with.

"I promise, Vic", Cady said evenly, "It won't do either of you any good if I tell him."

Vic subsided, "I'm sorry Cady, but I honestly don't know if I'll ever forgive him, but I shouldn't take it out on you."

"It's OK, Vic", Cady said sympathetically, "I get it, believe me. So, two weeks?"

"Two weeks, Cady." Vic was excited, yet also nervous to see her former roommate from Wyoming.


	5. Reunion

Chapter 4: Reunion

 

Two Weeks Later, Boston Logan International Airport

 ** **Vic was waiting nervously**** at the security checkpoint at the airport. She knew Cady's plane was on the ground, but it had seemed that hours had passed since the arrivals board showed the plane on the ground.

Through the next surge of passengers exiting the concourse, Vic caught the unmistakable flaming head of red hair that had just turned the corner. Their eyes caught each other, and both sets of eyes went wide. Cady ran forward best as she could without running over other people.

She reached Vic and they embraced in a long, tremendous, emotional hug, tears coming down both their faces, all that pent-up emotion screaming to get out. They didn't let go for several minutes and didn't say a word.

Finally, they broke the hug and looked at each other for a few moments.

"Vic Moretti", Cady said through lingering tears, "Girlie, you look wonderful!"

"Yeah, mottled face, bloodshot eyes from crying…sexy as hell", and they both laughed.

Vic then returned the compliment, "You look fantastic, Cady. Then again, you were always the best looking woman in Absaroka County", Vic winked, causing Cady to blush, "Why don't we get your luggage and head to my place?"

An hour later, they arrived at Vic's apartment North of Boston. Her roommate was gone for the next week, and Cady would occupy her bedroom for the five days she was visiting.

Cady glanced around the well-appointed dwelling. It wasn't huge, but it looked very comfortable. She nodded her approval.

Two glasses of wine appeared a few minutes later. There was a bit of awkward silence, but they quickly go over that.

"Travis is getting pretty much back to normal, Vic", she said evenly, "He's continuing to see a therapist, and he's actually given up alcohol, at least for a while. He's really trying to clean himself up."

"That's good, Cady", Vic couldn't get her eyes to meet Cady's, "I never wanted to hurt him in any way…I was just so messed up when I left."

"Oh, he told me to give you this when I saw you", Cady leaned forward and kissed Vic on the cheek, "He said to send you his love and hopes you're doing well."

Vic's face blossomed with her wonderful smile, "Sometime, someway, Cady, I will have to talk to him."

Cady then gently broached another subject, "Vic, have you ever considered mending fences with dad?" She held her hand up gently when Vic started to respond, "Not in any romantic way, but simply to see if you can salvage at least your friendship?"

Cady could see the rage in Vic's eyes when she mentioned her father. Clearly, Vic hadn't come close to forgiving Walt for how he had treated her. But Cady needed to ask.

Vic took a few moments to compose herself, letting the anger fade from her eyes before answering, "How is your father, Cady", she said softly, but with an edge to her voice.

"He's doing OK, Vic", she said tentatively, "As I told you like Travis, he started to drink too much and stepped down from being Sheriff. The good thing is he knew he needed help, went and found a therapist, and followed through."

"As long as it wasn't Doctor Donna", Vic said with cold contempt, remembering that shrink who, to this day, Vic had felt was not worthy of Walt.

Cady smiled, "No, they're in Sheridan, and dad likes her a lot."

"Gee, maybe Walt should ask her out and pretend to like her." The venom in Vic's voice was like nothing Cady had ever heard.

"Vic", Cady said after a few moments, "You're not hurting anyone by saying this but yourself. Dad isn't here to listen to this, so for God's sake, just stop it and listen to yourself!"

Cady's admonition hit Vic like a punch in the face, but on reflection, she knew Cady was right. All she was doing was punishing her, not Walt. She took her medicine.

"You're right Cady, and I apologize", she said with genuine regret, "But to be honest, no, I haven't even considered reconciling with Walt on any level. The hurt was just too great, and it still hasn't left me."

"Soooo", Cady began, "You're doing kind of what dad did after my mom died now? You won't stop grieving, and you won't forgive him or yourself", and her eyes started straight into Vic's, "Is that about right?"

That staggered Vic again, "Yeah, that's right, Cady", she said softly, "Do you really understand the depths of what I felt for your father, and how much he hurt me?"

Cady knew part of it. Her dad hadn't enlightened her on everything that had happened, and Vic hadn't been around to enlighten her, "All of it? No, Vic. Maybe you should tell me. Maybe you need to get it out of your system."

Vic knew, deep inside, that Cady was right: she had bottled this up for over fourteen months, and she was certain it was one of the reasons she had lost the baby. And if she kept it inside forever, she knew eventually, it would consume her alive.

"Cady", she began, almost not wanting to talk about what she was about to say, "How much do you know about the day Chance Gilbert abducted Sean and me, and how Walt saved us?"

Cady had to be honest, "I don't know most of it, Vic. Neither of you talked about it very much up until you left."

Vic gave a painful laugh, "Yeah, well it was hellish, which is why neither one of us discussed it much."

Vic told Cady the whole story: how she and Sean had wanted to escape for a weekend in Jackson to try and salvage their marriage; almost hitting a bear; Vic walking to a nearby house, only to find out it was Chance Gilbert's; Sean being beaten and abducted by other members of his lunatic following.

"He then put motorcycle helmets on both of us, and his youngest son hit Sean over the head with a baseball bat, and Chance let one loose on me. We both received concussions."

Cady was listing with horrid fascination, realizing why neither Vic nor her father had spoken much of the event.

"I still have trouble when I see helmets and baseball bats. Doctor Weston told me that the baseball bats had given me a form of PTSD."

"Good God", Cady whispered.

"It gets better, Cady", Vic said ominously, "He then had us put in a basement. I was spitting up blood from the concussion, and Sean wasn't much better. Not long after he put us in there, a body was dropped down in a plastic body bag right next to us."

Cady put her hand over her mouth.

"I went berserk, Cady. I went almost insane."

"Why, Vic?", and Cady caught herself, "Not that I blame you, but why did you go that crazy?"

Vic's mouth was quivering when she looked back up at Cady, "Because I thought it was Walt."

That stopped Cady cold.

"I started to scream 'Walt!' over and over, and I was sure it was him. When I finally got the body bag open, I saw it was an officer from the State Police."

"My God, Vic", and Cady's face was quivering too.

"Then I looked over at Sean", she said almost in a trance, "And at that moment, Sean knew."

"Knew what, Vic?"

She looked directly at Cady, "He knew I was in love with Walt, and not him."

Cady was stunned beyond belief.

"It was obvious. I thought Chance had killed a man I was in love with. And I knew when it wasn't Walt, then looking into Sean's eyes our marriage was over."

Cady felt like she had been hit by a hurricane. She simply was having trouble comprehending any of this. She had been privy to none of this. But looking at Vic's face….

"There's more, isn't there Vic?"

"Yeah", she said, reliving the nightmare, "Sean thought he could get us freed by giving him a code on my cell phone, but he took Sean away, and was getting ready to pound in my skull with a hammer…..and then one of his followers arrived and said Walt was outside.

"Your dad then made a deal to get Sean and I away from them, and his people out of there, and have a duel to settle everything."

" _ _A_ duel _?"__ She almost yelled those words, "Is that how he got shot that night?"

"Yeah, it is", and she went on, "Walt had teamed up with Ed Gorski, and Ed drove us outta there in one of Chance's vehicles. When we got to where the Bronco was, I had Ed stop."

" _Gorski _?"__ Cady was at a loss.  _Can this get any crazier?_

"I couldn't stop looking at Walt when Ed put us in the car, and I looked out the back window as we were driving away. When Ed stopped by the Bronco and I got out of the car…..and left my husband, who had a concussion, by himself, and drove back to see if Walt was alive. I left my injured husband to go back to Walt."

It suddenly came flooding out of Vic, all the pain, all the hurt, all the love, all the confusing things she had felt that night up until she had left. A tidal wave of near-hysterical crying and tears poured out of her.

"Walt later asked me to stay when he showed me the divorce papers. I thought he wanted a life with me, Cady."

In seconds, Cady was sitting next to her, arms wrapped around Vic, now completely understanding what she had been feeling and how, over the two years after that, Walt had all but broken her spirit. At that moment, any lingering resentment for Vic left her system.

Cady didn't speak-couldn't speak, in fact. Her eyes were wide, brimming with tears, simply holding the woman.

Finally, the pieces all fit together.

Walt had told Cady that Vic had would lie for him during the Fales investigation; she had immediately signed the divorce papers when Sean had made Walt deliver them to Vic in Walt's office; Walt had told Cady how Vic had kissed him on the lips after the shooting of Barlow. Vic had told Cady bitterly before she left how he told her his personal life was off limits to her.

It all made sense now. No wonder Vic had simply driven away without a word.

For a half hour, Vic let it out, as wave after wave of grief and hurt continued to be released from her system. Cady had never seen someone-especially someone as strong as Vic Moretti, break down like this.

Finally, Vic was cried out. Cady continued to hold her through the shuddering aftershocks as her grief subsided. Cady wasn't surprised that when Vic had finally calmed, she could hear that she had fallen asleep. It was only 9 pm, but Cady gently laid Vic down on the couch, retrieved a pillow and blanket for the former Deputy, and let her sleep.

Cady got a blanket and pillow for herself and spent a very unsettled night close to her friend.

 

* * *

 

Cady awoke before Vic, which didn't surprise Cady at all. Vic was no doubt physically and emotionally exhausted from reliving the events from Durant that had driven her away. Cady had barely slept trying to make sure nothing bothered Vic. She got up around 7 am and made fresh coffee, knowing the wonderful smell would probably wake Vic up.

Sure enough, by 8 am, Vic began to stir. As she started to wake, Cady went over and kneeled down next to the couch, softly running her fingers through Vic's hair, making sure Vic woke up as peacefully as possible.

"Good morning Vic", Cady said, "How are you doing, honey?"

Vic sat up, but her heart was still in pieces by her confession the night before to Cady. But she had needed to get that out of her system. It had been eating her alive since that night at Chance Gilbert's. That was going on five years ago. A long time to bottle up so many excessive emotions.

"I guess I'm OK, Cady." It had taken Vic a moment to fully recall what had transpired the night before, and the emotional impact it had wrought on her. "I'm sorry I kinda spoiled the party last night."

"Vic, don't apologize, please?" Cady's voice was soft and sad, "To know everything that you went through that night and after that...I don't know how you didn't leave sooner."

Vic laughed, "Think about it, Cady: after the thing at Gilbert's, a short time later Sean files for divorce, and your dad asks me to stay. I thought it indicated his feelings for me, and then..."

"And then he clammed up and began pushing you away?"

"Yeah", she said with an air of resignation in her voice, "He begged me to stay, but then slowly removed me from his life."

"What was the last straw, Vic?"

Vic snorted, "There were many. We were looking for Henry's truck in an alley, and he told me his personal life was none of my business; he stopped teaming up with me on calls, trying to 'protect' me; he just withdrew completely from me."

"He was in love with you, Vic."

Vic's eyes flashed with anger again, "He sure as hell has a fucking funny way of showing it!" Vic didn't want to lose it again, so she stopped after that.

"Yeah, he sure did, Vic." Cady knew when she got home, she would want to throttle her father about everything Vic had told her. Walt still was in too fragile a condition to have her come down on him. He hadn't even said Vic's name since she left. Her chewing him out would have to wait a good while.

 

.

 

* * *

 

 

Cady had told Walt she was going out of town for a legal aid symposium but didn't let him know where she was going. She wouldn't go back on her word to Vic.

Walt continued in his therapy, and he felt better every day. He hadn't stopped drinking, but he had severely curbed it. He was exercising more, and he was determined to finally finish the Cabin he had begun before Martha had died. It gave him something to look forward to every day.

But even as he felt renewed, there was and always would be a hole in his heart and an emptiness in his soul. He knew he had no one to blame but himself.

Every day he pondered about how incredibly stupid he had been. In the deepest recesses of his mind, there was no doubt he had been in love with Vic and wanted her from practically the first day he had met her. Yet his mental capacity had been so unstable for so long that he didn't want to be happy, and if he wasn't, he wanted to make sure Vic wasn't, either.

His short trysts hadn't bothered Vic much and felt it might be good for him in some ways. But after Vic had slept with Travis, and after Walt had found out, he tried to punish her by seeing Donna Sue Monaghan. Vic had never liked Donna, and once told her she wasn't nearly worthy of Walt. Donna was smarter than Walt at that moment when it came to Vic: she could see it on Vic's face when she had laid into her that Vic was in love with Walt. It was one reason why Donna didn't feel too bad about stepping away from Walt. He felt he would surely see that what he wanted was Victoria Moretti, not Donna Monaghan.

But he hadn't. He had been willing to give up his life to save Vic and even Sean; he had begged her to stay when he gave her the divorce papers; he remembered staring at the dividing door in his hotel in Arizona.

Then why in all that was Holy had he simply, and almost literally, dumped her in an alley like so much trash? He could only plead insanity, and he knew that was almost what he had ended up with. Nothing else made sense.

__Vic...why did I hurt you so bad? Why did we hurt each other so bad?_ _

He hadn't given up on finding her again. He was stubborn that way.

A Few Weeks Later

Cady and Henry discussed the situation at length the morning after Cady's latest conversation with Vic.

"Henry", she said tentatively, "I've got to at least let him know that she's alive, that she's well, that she's going to school, and she's moving on."

"I understand that Cady", Henry said evenly, "My concern is how he is presented the information about Vic. We have not even mentioned her name in Walters presence since she left. Going from not saying her name at all to telling him a complete rundown of what she is doing could be a bit traumatic to him, I am afraid."

Cady sighed, "Think I should just tell him she's OK?"

Henry nodded, "It might be better to slowly feed him the information. My hope is that he will become comfortable with hearing her name again, and perhaps when he realizes that Vic has moved on, that he may also do so."

That Sunday, Cady took her father to brunch, and then Henry met them at Walt's. Cady would do as her Godfather suggested, and slowly introduce information to Walt, to let him digest everything.

The Broncos-Titans game came on CBS just shortly after they arrived, and the three of them sat down with a Rainier in hand and watched Walt's favorite team. Since the Chiefs weren't playing, Henry wasn't quite as interested.

At Halftime, they all got up, stretched, used the head then sat back down. Cady looked over at Henry, and she decided that this was as good a time as ever.

She began by taking a large breath to begin, "Dad, I've got something that I've wanted to tell you for a while. I think now is a good time to do so."

Walt looked over at her while taking a swig of the brew, "Can't be that Jacob has asked you to marry him, you'd make more of a production out of that", and he winked at her, causing her to blush.

"Yeah, well, you're right about that, dad." Then she became serious, "I need to let you know that for about the last six months I've been talking to Vic just about every week."

As expected, the room became deathly still, with both Henry and Cady waiting for an explosion or a meltdown. Walt's eyes went fuzzy for a few moments as if trying to allow the unspoken name into his consciousness. He didn't get angry or have a meltdown. Instead, he looked down, a regretful look on his face, and then took another swig of beer.

"And, uh, how is she doing?" He struggled to keep his voice neutral, but Cady's heart broke seeing the lingering hurt in his eyes.

"She's fine, dad", Cady said gently, "She reached out to me about six months ago, and we've been keeping up since then."

Henry was watching his friend closely, and knew that if Walt wanted to know more, he would ask, but the information would not be volunteered. Henry had been furious at Walt when he read Vic's resignation letter and felt his friend had made the mistake of a lifetime distancing himself from Vic before she left. Like Cady, he had never mentioned her name in his presence since.

"Uh, OK." Walt's mind was spinning, just hearing her name for the first time in ages. "And, ah, how is the baby?" Walt didn't want to know who the father was. He suspected it was Eamonn's, but Vic hadn't told him about the pregnancy before she left.

Henry handled that one, "Walter, unfortunately, about five months into the pregnancy, Vic miscarried. The father of the child was notified. Vic is still dealing with her feelings over losing the baby."

That hit Walt like a punch in the gut. He was angry when Vic left, and angry at himself for allowing the circumstances for her departure, yet when he found out from Cady that she was pregnant, he had said a few silent prayers that the baby would be healthy after the emotional wreckage she had been through; the assault by Chance Gilbert; the disintegration of her marriage; his own constant battles that she had taken more than a personal interest in. He could see now the number of scars that Durant and Absaroka had left on her soul.

"Jesus Christ", he muttered almost under his breath. Cady and Henry had never heard Walt use the Lord's name in vain, and the emotion behind it almost floored them, "That's so goddamned unfair." Tears began coming down his face. Vic had hurt him-hell, they had hurt each other far too many times but she didn't deserve this.

Cady moved over to her father, "She's making it, dad. It's been rough, but she's putting her life back together."

Walt nodded silently, and contemplated for a few minutes, "Where's she at Punk."

Cady looked at Henry, and he nodded, "Vic doesn't want you to know where she is, dad. She simply doesn't. And I'm not going to tell you. I know what you'll do. Vic's becoming a whole person again, and we need to let her decide if and when and how she would reconnect to us. It can't be pushed on her."

Walt knew Punk was right. He would go after her, and it would probably cause some bad feelings. But he also knew he was incomplete without her in his life, even if was just as his friend. He missed the electricity that she carried with her wherever she went.

Walt was a good detective, and even though Cady wouldn't tell him where Vic was, he was determined to find out. One way, or another, he needed to settle their relationship so they both could move on.


	6. Thawing Out

Chapter 5

Thawing Out

 ** **Vic's studies at BC were going well.**** She was pretty much acing all her classes at this point, yet she knew this was the easy part. She had a good foundation of the law in being a cop and a deputy, and she knew she could transition to the courtroom side of the equation. It would take a few years, but she was confident that she'd make it.

Vic found herself eyeing one of the guys who was in two of her four classes. And he had been eyeing her as well. She was closing in on forty but felt like a school girl with this classroom flirtation. He was good-looking, and she knew she was good looking.

Near the end of the semester, she finally worked up the nerve to go up and talk to him. "Hey there", she said cheerily, "You know we've been glancing at each other for nine weeks, I think it's about time we actually, ya know, introduce ourselves?"

She hadn't caught him off-guard, as he'd been eyeing her when she made her way over, "Yeah, I think maybe that would be a good idea. I'm Jason Slater." He extended his hand to Vic.

"Victoria Moretti, Jason, it's good to finally know that we both can talk", and she flashed that electric smile of hers that had always melted men everywhere. Vic could see her smile had turned his face a little red, "How'd you like to get a bite to eat?"

"I think I'd like that", Jason said with a smile.

They went to a pizza joint just across the street from where their class was held. Jason was about six feet tall, built like an NBA Point Guard, with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes that Vic found instantly intoxicating. He was only twenty-five but that kind of intrigued Vic, after Sean and Walt, maybe some youth in her life would serve her well.

"Can you guess how old I am, Jason?", she said with a grin, then chomping down on a bite of pepperoni pizza.

Jason studied her for a moment. He had never seen eyes with the color that Victoria had-they were almost golden. And her smile…he had never seen one like it. "Hmm", he said, eyeing her, "I'd say you're about the same age as me? Maybe a little older."

Vic gave forth her sultry laugh, "Wrong, Counselor", and that made him laugh, "I'm thirty-nine, cowboy."

His eyes bugged out of their sockets, "There is no way in hell you're almost forty, Victoria!" He truly couldn't believe it.

"Well, I ain't lying", she said with a laugh, "Ever dated an older woman before?"

The look in her eye let Jason know that she was instantly interested in…getting to know him better. He was never one to rush with a woman, but in her case, he might make an exception.

"Maybe one year older, like when I was a junior in High School, does that count?"

Vic laughed, "A senior in High School isn't a woman, Jason." The look in her eyes was like nothing he had ever seen. It was mesmerizing.

"You know, Victoria..", but she interrupted him.

"Call me Vic", she said easily.

"You know…Vic...If I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to get me to go out with you?"

Vic leaned in and looked him dead in the eye, "How about Friday night, maybe dinner and dancing?"

Jason smiled at her, but behind his smile, he was thinking,  _ _She's gonna eat me alive...__

 

* * *

 

Walt was still hurt by what he had heard about Vic, but his mind immediately went to work, using his experience as a law enforcement officer to try and find the clues to where Vic could be. He became obsessed with finding her.

He was at home drinking a few Rainier's, trying to narrow down where he thought Vic might be. Cady had told him she was studying law, so that eliminated a number of schools right off the bat. He was sure she hadn't gone back to Philly. Her memories there were almost as bad as the ones in Durant. But she was an East Coast woman through-and-through, of that there was no doubt. He couldn't see her heading to California or Florida or Texas to study law.

That left, in his mind, the Midwest and the Northeast as his focus. And that still covered a lot. There were great law schools throughout the nation, but he always felt that when someone had been having trouble, they went back pretty much into their comfort. But where? You could pick anywhere in that region: Ohio State, Case-Western Reserve, Penn, the Ivy League schools. There was a bevy of them.

He had canceled Philly out. After careful thought, he canceled anything West of Happy Valley, PA and Penn State University. Had to be the Northeast. Had to be.

But he would find her.

 

* * *

 

Jason Slater was right the first time. Vic was eating him alive.

Vic was riding on top of this younger man, not feeling like this in...forever. He was young; he was strong, he was...hung like you wouldn't believe. All of it currently deep inside Vic at the moment. Gorski had never done her like this. She wouldn't even think about Sean in this category, and Eamonn and Travis couldn't compare.

"Oooh, God, Jason, I wanna ride you all night, cowboy!"

Jason could only groan in pleasure. He had dated a few women and had some great sex with a few, but this woman...was a  _ _woman__. He'd never seen a woman with such an insatiable lust, and who electrified him like Vic Moretti. The fact she was fourteen years older than he was- _almost forty!_ -had just made it more incredible.

Vic had thought about this for a while-maybe not about Jason, but simply wanting to feel pleasure and desire again. Her emotions had been turned off for so long, and this night, she was releasing it in a frenzy of incredibly hot sex. It wasn't love-making, but simply being mindbogglingly fucked.

She had learned a few lessons. She was on the pill now. She didn't want to repeat the 50/50 episode that she was forced to deal with after she had slept with Eamonn and then Travis, or wanted another heartbreak of losing a child. She was protected now. And she intended to fuck this young stud all night long.

Their first gyrations went on for over an hour, both showing an incredible amount of stamina as they humped and thrust and bounced. Vic was relishing every second of it.

Their first mutual orgasm had literally blown the roof off of Jason's apartment, neither one trying to be remotely quiet. Vic continued to undulate on top of him for a few more minutes, and then he fell limp-for the moment.

Vic dismounted Jason, and hungrily licked his lips, "That's round one, baby", she laughed wickedly in her throat, "How many rounds can you go tonight."

Jason had finally caught his breath, "This'll go the distance, Victoria. And no standing eight-counts."

Thirty minutes later, Jason was thrusting wildly into Vic again, the tempo just was frantic as the first time. Through the fog of this mind-numbing lust, the corners of Vic's mind wondered if she wasn't still punishing Walt in some fashion with such over-the-top fucking? She had never had the pleasure of screwing Walt, but maybe she felt she was screwing with him now, and part of her felt a visceral joy thinking of Walt, and what his reaction would be if she saw him with a man younger than she was.

Maybe that was what was driving her?

The match went six rounds that night, neither one relenting, neither one slowing down, neither one thinking about this beyond the concept of mindless fucking. It was glorious.

And Vic really liked this kid to boot.

 

* * *

 

Cady was spending more and more time at Jacob's swanky home on the Rez. They weren't quite over-the-top in love but they certainly spent a lot of horizontal time together when they had the chance. They seemed to mesh well together, which had flummoxed Cady when it first started. Plus Jacob and Walt had buried the hatchet after Vic left, and when Walt was going through therapy. They'd never be close friends, but they had developed a healthy respect for each other, replacing the angry respect that had existed. Jacob had told Cady when they started that if their relationship would ruin the one she had with her father, he would bow out quietly.

She didn't often talk to him about her father, but his mood had gotten a little darker since she and Henry had informed her that she had been talking to Vic. He hadn't gone into another funk like when she left, but he had grown quieter again, and that was a concern to his daughter.

"I can't put my finger on it, Jacob", she said pensively, "But I almost think dad's up to something. He's always had a great poker face. Something's churning in his mind."

Jacob nodded, "One thing Walt and I have always had in common is that we're over-thinkers. We ponder too damn much. As a law enforcement officer, that can be a great resource, but it can hinder one in…other endeavors."

Cady smiled, "You two are more alike than either of you care to admit, Jacob. Probably why you two were always at each other's throat?"

Nighthorse conceded the point, "Never thought of it that way, Cady. But upon reflection, I think you're right." And then he changed the conversation, "So how is Vic doing?"

"She sounds happy enough", Cady conceded, "but I know she's still gonna need a long time before she's whole again. Between what happened here and then losing the baby, that's a lot to overcome."

Jacob nodded silently, "Everyone has their breaking point, and that's the truth of it."

"Do you have one, Mr. Nighthorse?", Cady said with a mischievous grin.

"Oh, I do indeed my dear lady", and he thought back to his many years ago about being called a "half-breed" by both whites and Indians. Everyone had their breaking point, he knew, and he hoped his was in the past.

Cady moved over next to him on the couch, "Hmm, wonder if I could make you reach a breaking point tonight?" Her smile was filled with unbridled sultriness.

"Oh, you do, do you?" He arched his eyes at Cady, "You think you have the means of finding out?"

Cady moved over toward his lap, "Oh, I think I do, Jacob." She smothered her lips on his, reaching her hands under the top of his pants.

Jacob couldn't wait till he broke later that evening.

 

* * *

 

After that first night of wild gyrations, Vic had spent nearly every part of a day or night letting Jason screw her every which way. She felt alive. She felt sultry. She felt pleasure, for the first time in God knows how long.

She felt  _ _something,__ that's what mattered. Since the baby inside her had died, Vic had quite literally felt nothing. No happiness or sadness, no joy or anger. Nothing. The loss of the child she had wanted, compounded with the memories of bitterness and heartache from Wyoming had left her emotionally and spiritually battered, as if everything that made one human being a real person had been turned off like a pilot light in the furnace, leaving a cold shell behind.

She didn't love Jason, although she loved what he did to her night in and night out. He was as good a lover as she had ever had. But she wasn't in this for love, and she suspected neither was he. She had just wanted to restart that burned-out pilot light, and try to unfreeze her iced-over heart and soul. With every thrust, he made into her, or every time she rode him, the pilot light started to turn on, warming her heart, hoping that the nuclear winter in her soul would somehow cease.

It was late on a Saturday morning. Vic and Jason had woken up in his place and had a wonderful wake-up fucking session. They had finished a little earlier, with Vic trying to coax the young man back to life.

As she played with his half-flaccid, distended flesh, she looked up at him, "I wear you out already, cowboy?" She smiled wickedly at him.

"What? A guy can't rest for a half hour? Is there some law against that?"

"I was an officer and a deputy, Jason, and I'm studying Law now. I'm sure I can find something on the books that would put you up on charges."

Jason laughed hysterically. "As long as you put me in handcuffs, Vic, then you can do whatever you want to me." She squeezed his manhood a little firmer.

"An interesting idea, cowboy", Vic teased him, "I haven't used cuffs on a guy in a long time, at least not for that, uh, offense."

He laughed again, then looked at her with some amusement, "How come you always call me 'cowboy', Vic? Seems to be your pet word."

Suddenly Vic became uncomfortably self-conscious. She hadn't even realized that she had been using the word. To hear Jason wonder about the word had put another cold layer on her heart. She had told Jason that she had been in Law Enforcement, but not much more than that.

She subsided some, and let go of him. He sat up in bed, not in anger, but to hear what she was going to say. She was about to reveal something of her past to him, he was certain, but didn't have the first clue what it could be.

Vic sighed, "I told you I was a Homicide Officer?" He nodded, "That was in Philly. My husband at the time got a transfer to a new location, and we moved there."

"Where was it?", Jason asked, genuinely interested.

"In Wyoming", she said, as if the very name was poison on her lips.

"Wyoming?" He stifled a laugh, "Somebody actually lives in Wyoming?"

She could have gotten angry at that remark, but she had felt the same way when she and Sean had moved out there. "Yeah, people live out there", she said softly, "A lot of very good, wonderful people in fact", then her face hardened, "but a lot of evil people, some very painful memories as well."

She told him about the move; about how her marriage to Sean was already on life-support when they arrived; about Chance Gilbert and the hell she and Sean had been put through; about Henry, and Cady, and Ferg, and Travis and Branch and Barlow...

He studied her for a moment, "Obviously, that's where you started to say 'cowboy' all the time?"

"Yeah", she said, not wanting to say a whole lot more.

"It was a guy...wasn't it?"

Vic didn't want to meet his eyes, but she spoke anyway, "Yeah. It was the Sheriff who hired me. Best Law Enforcement officer I've ever known. Maybe the best man I've ever known. And even before my marriage was over, I had fallen in love with him. Madly in love."

Jason was silent, as he could tell there was a lot of hurt in her words, so she continued, "His wife had died a few years before I got there, and he couldn't get over grieving for her; he also got involved in some pretty serious shit with some pretty serious bad guys and became obsessed with them. We had become friends, and we had already been partners-we made a good team in the field-but as things started to cave in around him, he completely pushed me out of his life."

"His loss", Jason said with a ghost of a smile.

Vic wanly smiled back, "Thanks, Jason." She walked over to one of the windows and looked out for a moment, and actually laughed, "I honestly didn't even realize I was calling you cowboy. I used that as a term of endearment for Walt."

"Walt. That's his name?"

"Yeah", she said again, "I've wanted nothing to do with him or fucking anyone in Wyoming ever since", she fought to hold back the tears, "Even the people I loved and cared for back there. It's all just too painful."

Jason got up from the bed. He knew he and this electric woman weren't in love, and they were just fuck-buddies, but he also did care for her and thought she was a very sweet person as well. He came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulder. She looked over her right shoulder and smiled at him.

"C'mon, Vic", he said with a smile, "come back to bed for a little bit. Right now you don't need what we've been doing every night. Right now you need a friend to hold you. Deal?"

She turned around, smiled at him then kissed him gently on the lips, "Deal, a friend would be really nice today."


	7. Chasing

Chapter 6: Chasing

 

A Month Later

****Walt still hadn't given up.** **

He hadn't left Absaroka County at all, but he was still looking for Vic. He had few leads, but he had a shrewd mind, and he knew where to look for records to track down people. Such work was a good three-fourths of most law enforcement, to begin with.

He had been looking through DMV records everywhere from Ohio Eastward and from North Carolina Northward. He was still only suspended, so he did have access still to such records. He simply didn't have the tools to do more than look.

He had checked Pennsylvania first, simply on the off chance that Vic had gone home to Philly. He didn't think he had, but you never overlooked possible clues. He had moved on slowly from there.

Walt was beginning to wonder if Vic had simply dropped off the face of the earth. He wouldn't have begrudged her that-in her shoes, after what she had been through-he might have done the same damn thing. But he kept looking.

He finally got to New England, and this day brought him to Massachusetts. He knew there were a lot of good law schools around the Boston area, and he would know very quickly if she was in the sate.

It didn't take long.

Almost immediately, Vic's Massachusetts driver's license popped up on the screen, and her face appeared in front of him for the first time in almost two years. He could only stare at her picture: those eyes; that smile; the radiance in her face. She was simply mesmerizing. The dull ache in his heart increased. He wrote down her address, then began making plans to get her back in his life.

 

* * *

 

 

Almost Exactly Two Years After Vic Left Wyoming

 

Cady finished her day at the Legal Aid office around 8 pm. She had called Jacob and let him know she'd be late over to his place.

"Sorry, honey", Cady said with sympathy, "It was just one of those unbelievable days. I'll be closing up shortly and then I'll be over."

"Another 'You owe me one', you realize that?" He chuckled.

Cady blushed, "I have so many of those stacked up I might need a month of sex just to catch up."

"You'll get no complaints from me, baby", he said, his eyes wide over such wicked thoughts.

"Down boy!", she said with a laugh, "Save it for later, OK?"

A half hour later, she arrived and Jacob met her at the door. Cady threw her r arms around her man and enveloped his lips in a tender kiss. "Does that count as an IOU?" she winked at him.

"Partial credit only", he smiled. Cady laughed and they walked into the house. As they sat next to each other on the couch, Cady yawned a bit.

"Oh, God, sorry about that Jacob", she said, shaking her head, "I didn't realize I was so out of it until just now."

"You put in a thirteen hour day today, Cady, that'll wear anyone out." He had pulled many days like that himself. Despite the fact that, in public, he always looked dapper and together, he'd get home some nights and fall asleep while still wearing a suit, so he could sympathize with Cady.

"It's worth it, honey", she said with satisfaction, "This has been the most fulfilling thing I've done in my entire life, and it's really making a difference for the people here."

Jacob squeezed her tight, "It has. In fact, the latest projects seem to indicate we'll make a huge profit this quarter from the Casino. It should be the biggest payday for the people of the Rez, and we're going to start a public works project in the Rez. Paving more roads, upgrading housing, electric, internet, and cell phone connection. And", he paused for dramatics, "A new Legal Aid office that will be modern and state-of-the-art."

Cady's large blue eyes flew open, "You're kidding, right?" He just winked at her. She threw her arms around him and gave him a deep kiss, "All because of lil' old me?"

"For the Legal Aid project, yes, absolutely my love." He didn't often smile, but when he did, it took Cady's breath away. "The people here owe so much to your work."

After they were done making out, Jacob went over to the bar near the kitchen and grabbed them each a glass of wine.

He held it out for Cady, who was still on the couch, "Why thank you, Mr. Nighthorse", she said with a lusty smile. She suddenly had a thought, "Jacob, don't sit back down, quite yet."

He looked had her clearly puzzled.

"Stay right there for just a moment." Cady was suddenly flushed with excitement. She grabbed both their wine glasses and set them on the kitchen table for a moment then sat back down on the couch.

"Cady Longmire, what in blazes has gotten into you?"

She looked up into his eyes, never taking her eyes away, and quickly undid the buckle on his trousers, then quickly pulled his pants and boxers down to his knee. She inched forward onto the edge of the couch, instantly grabbing his already growing erection in her hands, "I need to start paying off some IOU's, Jacob." She quickly engulfed his manhood into her waiting mouth.

Jacob decided IOU's weren't such a bad thing after all.

 

* * *

 

A Few Weeks Later

Vic woke up before Jason did that morning. As usual, they had been exerting themselves with abandon all night. She enjoyed the almost constant sex, as it had brought life back into her heart and soul. She cared a lot for Jason. He hadn't just been a fuck-buddy but had turned into a real friend when she needed it. He was a wonderful guy, and he was an incredible lover.

As she lay next to him, Vic knew she didn't love him, nor would she ever fall in love with him, and part of her was ready to move on and to start looking to the future in earnest. Her studies were going well, and that was part of her future. The rest of her future, she knew all too well, would be wanting to truly fall in love and having someone next to her for the rest of her life.

In an odd sort of way, the frantic sex with Jason had left her empty again. It certainly wasn't his skill as a lover-he was insanely good at that part-but now that her heart and soul had finally thawed, she wanted something more than just fucking. She wanted someone to love her, to cherish her, to desperately need her.

She had failed in the three serious attempts at romance before she and Jason had jumped into bed. Gorski. Sean. Walt. All had emotionally and, in Gorski's case, physically damaged her to the point that she had abandoned Wyoming. To this day, the most devastating damage had been done not by Gorski and his mind games against her, nor Sean with his jealousy and his lack of a backbone. No, the most damage had been done by Walter Longmire.

The fact that the deepest scars on her soul were put there by the one man out of the three that she hadn't had sex with was such a delicious irony. It sure as hell hadn't been for lack of effort on her part. She had to admit the damage wasn't there because Walt had apparently not wanted to return her affection the way she had wanted. It was simply that he had turned his back on first their partnership in the field and, even more damning, had turned his back on her as her friend. Placing them in order of what had driven her from Wyoming, from first to last, it was losing a friendship, followed by losing her partner, and, lastly was the fact she had never consummated her love for the man.

Her heart had thawed, but not enough to forgive Walt Longmire for his transgressions against her. It was simply too painful to even try. Vic knew that all that would come of that forgiveness would be more hurt. Someday, perhaps, when she was in a stable, long-term relationship, perhaps she could forgive, but not now.

She needed to move on, concentrate on her studies then make a life for herself. Jason chose that moment to turn over and grab her left breast. She would move on, but for this moment she reached down toward his manhood and they slowly began again.

 

* * *

 

 

On Walt's last visit to his therapist, she had advised him that she felt he was back to where he needed to be to again become a productive citizen on Absaroka County. His entire demeanor had changed in the year or so he had been going through the intense emotional and physical rebuild that he had desperately needed.

He wasn't drinking a whole lot anymore-he certainly wouldn't give up his Rainier, but he had cut down significantly on his favorite brew; he was eating healthier, had lost about thirty pounds and was leaner and fit than he had been in ten years, and was exercising regularly.

He had forgotten how it felt to feel like a real person, and almost to be whole.

But he still wasn't whole, and he knew it.

He knew where Victoria Moretti was now. He was better, and he knew his mind was where it should have been a few years back. If it had, there's no doubt that Vic would still be here, married to him, he was certain.

Within a week of finishing his treatments, he began to plan a trip East to try and win Vic's heart back. He knew he might fail, but he knew that if he didn't at least try, he'd regret it for the rest of his life.


	8. Face-To-Face

Chapter 7: Face-To-Face

 

Two Weeks Later

 ** **Cady woke up in Jacob's bed**** with the usual smile on her face. They were acting like teenagers, so often were they having sex, but Cady felt alive and she felt good about herself. After all the pain after shooting a man dead in her Legal Aid office, and after her father practically disowned her, she hadn't felt much of anything. Now, she felt alive in a way that she couldn't ever remember.

Jacob had already gone to the Casino this Sunday morning to check up on any business he might have missed during the week. Cady made herself some coffee and had decided to go visit her father that morning.

Walt, like Cady, was seemingly a new person. His counseling had been a wonderful success, and he was more the man she had known when her mother was alive-charming, funny, decisive and full of self-confidence. He was the man that she had grown up idolizing. Some of the hurt still remained from when they were so estranged, but both now had new outlooks on life, and it made her feel even better.

She still hadn't told him about her and Jacob. Despite his improvement, she had hesitated on more than a few occasions to do so, not wanting to see him regress in the improvements he had made. Yet now that their relationship was finally, and she hoped, permanently mended, she wanted to tell him when she visited.

Cady dialed Walt's home phone number-the man would not get a cell phone, and she had given up on that quest long ago-and to her surprise, he didn't pick up. It was past 8 am, and he was an early riser. She decided to wait a few minutes. Maybe he was in the bathroom, taking a shower or even out attending to his horse.

Twenty minutes later, she tried she had no luck. She didn't panic or get upset but thought it was unusual that he hadn't answered. She decided to get dressed and head over to his place.

Another half hour later, she was at the beautiful wood structure that looked out on the grassy plains, with the Rockies as the backdrop. She always instinctively smile when seeing the sight. It was breathtaking. It let her know that there was indeed beauty in an often not-so-beautiful world.

As she approached, she noticed that her dad's truck wasn't out front, which was very unusual for a Sunday morning. Still not feeling anything unusual, she used her key to enter her father's home.

"Dad?", she called, even with his truck not being present out front, "Dad, are you here?" No response reached her ears. She went into the bedroom and the bathroom and it was similarly empty. She eyed the kitchen and then his work desk...

She saw a piece of paper folded on top of her father's home computer keyboard. Again, not feeling anything unusual, she picked it up and opened it.

"Oh my God!" Cady practically yelled in a panic. She picked up her phone and immediately dialed a number, "Henry? It's Cady."

Twenty minutes later, Henry drove up to Walt's home, Cady sitting on the new granite steps her father had built, worry etched all over her face. She hadn't told Henry what was going on, and she told him she thought her father was fine as far as he knew, but that she needed to see him.

Henry exited the vehicle, his face a study in concern, and sat down next to Cady, "Good morning, my beautiful Goddaughter", he looked over at her with a smile, "I trust that you have something of interest to impart to me on an early Sunday morning."

Cady held the piece of paper in her hands and looked up at Henry. She didn't say a word when she handed him the paper.

Henry looked at what was printed on there, and he sighed, half in frustration, but also with a relief that Walt was finally doing what Henry suggested he do two years ago. Henry knew now that had Walt done this two years ago he would have simply fallen apart. Now he simply wondered how it would play out.

"He has gone to Boston?", is all Henry could say. "Since Muldoon is no longer alive and the Irish Mob no longer a concern out here, I doubt he is visiting that bar again." He tried to keep his voice as light as possible.

Cady gave him a ghost of a smile, "No, he hasn't, Henry." A look of concern came over her face, "He's gone after Vic."

Henry looked out at the breathtaking sight in front of him and nodded, "He certainly has." Henry couldn't think of anything else to say.

"I wonder if I should call Vic and let her know...or even go out there myself to try and stop him?"

Henry didn't even take a breath before answering, "No, that is not advisable. You need to let this play out now. We need to let this play out. They are both adults, and both had to know that eventually, they would have to finally come to terms with this. I suspect both of them, in their own way, still feel empty for how this transpired. Now, we must trust them to do what their hearts tell them is the right thing."

"What if the right thing turns out to be Vic doesn't want to see him or reconcile?"

Henry looked at her dead in the eye, "It does not matter what the outcome is. Whatever happens, they both will finally feel a sense of closure, and, one way or another, then continue on with their lives. This had to happen, Cady."

Cady shuddered, "I know, Henry, but I am afraid of what the outcome will be."

 

* * *

 

Walt had arrived in Boston late Saturday night. He had rented a hotel room about ten minutes from where Vic lived. He wasn't going to immediately search her out, but instead, he wanted to explore the area and learn his way around a little. The chances of him running into Vic in a major metro area was slim, so he felt no worries about exploring for at least a few days.

He also didn't look quite like Walt Longmire of Wyoming. He hadn't brought his Stetson, preferring instead a ball cap when he wore any hat. He had brought a few pairs of jeans, a couple of nice slacks and casual shirts that weren't simply plaid. He was sure if he showed up with overcoat and Stetson in front of Vic that would immediately make her reject him.

For three days he simply acclimated himself with this area of Boston. He was a country boy through-and-through, but he found he liked this city, with its many small bars, filled with a different kind of people from Wyoming, but hearing basically the same things he would hear at The Pony-people talking about their day, their families, their jobs. People were basically the same, and he felt a strange camaraderie with this New England brand of American.

Finally that Thursday, Walt took his rental car near where Vic lived early in the afternoon and waited for a while to see if she appeared. He felt almost guilty staking her out like he would a suspect, but he simply wanted to talk to her, nothing more.

He had been in his parallel parking spot for only about twenty minutes when a compact car went by him. He didn't see the face but saw the signature golden blond hair in a ponytail. His heart raced and he began to perspire. After the vehicle parked on the side of the street and the occupant emerged, all Walt could do was stare.

 _Vic_.

Again Walt berated himself for what a fool he had been to let this once-in-a-lifetime presence simply walk out of his life. H knew he had been, as Vic would say, fucked up back then, but there was no one else like Vic and never would be. Her smile, her eyes, her drop-dead gorgeous figure, her electric personality. It was a combination rare in the human family, and he had simply let her go...

__Not this time._ _

 

* * *

 

Vic approached the steps leading up to her Condo. Lisa wouldn't be home for at least three or four hours. She pulled out her keys. As she was jiggling the key in the locks, she suddenly felt a shiver run down her spine. Yeah, it was cool-it was Boston in late winter, after all, but this had nothing to do with the weather. She looked up, but not around her.

"Vic."

She froze. That voice. It couldn't be...

She turned and there was Walt, in jeans, a regular light winter jacket and with a Broncos ball cap on his head. She instantly snapped.

"What the fuck Walt?" She nearly screamed. "I think I remember telling you not to look for me, didn't I? What the fuck are you doing here?" Her eyes blazed at him.

Walt knew that her anger was coming, but it still stung mightily, but he wasn't going to back down. "I just want to talk Vic, that's all."

"You think you can just show up the fuck here two years later, and expect me to talks to you?" She was in a rage. "Who the  _ _fuck__ do you think you are, Walt!"

Part of Walt wanted to smile hearing that language again, but he knew that unless he got past this he'd have no chance simply to clear the air. "Vic, I don't think the neighborhood will appreciate us screaming and yelling out here. Please, let me just come in and talk for a while?"

Vic almost let loose another colorful rejoinder, but on reflection, she knew Walt was right. She was acting like a child. He took a breath and closed her eyes. "Alright, Longmire, get your ass up these steps. But I warn you..."

Walt simply looked at her evenly, "Vic, there's no need for any kind of threats. We've both been too angry for too long."

She opened the door and looked at him, "Well are you coming in or not?"

Walt trundled up the steps. Vic hadn't waited at the door for him. She was already inside her, jacket and hat off, sitting standoffishly in a chair. Walt followed suit, removing his jacket and his hat, then sitting down on a nearby couch.

Vic studied him. He looked like the same old Walt, but she could tell he had lost significant weight. Was that from stress, or was it from something else?

They looked at each other for a few awkward, tense moments. "Walt, you better start talking. I'm sure you didn't come from Wyoming simply to stare at me."

"OK", he said without preamble, Vic immediately noticing he hadn't started with the standard Walt Longmire "ah", or "uh". "First of all, how are you?"

"Oh, I'm just swell, Walt. The guy who ran me out of Wyoming and broke me into pieces suddenly shows up two years later and..." Walt raised his hand, steel in his eyes that told her to stop.

"Vic", he said evenly, "that won't get either of us anywhere, will it? I simply asked you how you are? Do you think you can answer that honestly?"

She had heard that resolve in his voice many times, but he hadn't fumbled over his words, and she knew he meant every single one of them. She started over.

"Yes", she said evenly, "I'm doing fine Walt. I'm going to school at Boston College studying Law; I've got a great roommate named Lisa, and I feel as happy as I've been in a while."

"Seeing anyone?" He knew he was treading on quicksand and that moment, but he also knew he had to ask.

"Even if I am, it isn't your fucking business, Walt!"

Again Walt simply peered back at her, his eyes remaining passive.

Vic sighed, "Yes, I'm seeing someone if you want to call it that. His name is Jason. He's a great guy, but it won't be long-term. We're pretty much just fuck-buddies."

Walt almost stuttered then, " _You're what_?"

"You've heard me, he's my fuck-buddy. We get together almost every night simply to have wild, insane sex. And he's damn good at it." She sensed Walt would bring up Ed Gorski, but she stopped that before it began, "Walt, after I miscarried, I stopped feeling anything, good or bad. I was heartless and soulless. I went after Jason simply to try and feel something again. I needed my heart and my soul to thaw out from what I went through in Wyoming and with the miscarriage. He makes me feel alive and wanted. I don't love him, but his passion for me has made me feel alive again."

Walt didn't have an answer to that one. In fact, he thought he understood what she was saying. He certainly wouldn't put it as succinctly as Vic had, but he understood it. He had been terribly upset when Cady had informed him that Vic had miscarried and he knew that it was devastating to her.

He cleared his throat. "I am so very sorry that you lost the pregnancy, Vic. I really am. That was so unfair to you."

For once Vic didn't lash out at him, "Thank you, Walt.", she said grudgingly. "I was broken after that for a time, and I'll always hurt because of it. But I'm moving on." She then looked directly at him. "Shouldn't you move on as well?"

Vic had all but told him to go to hell, but Walt didn't move, "I can't move on, not yet, Vic. I can't move on until I tell you the things I need to tell you."

This time she did let him have it. "Oh,  _ _now__ you want to talk! You wouldn't say a goddamn word to me before I left, cutting me off, but now you want to make nice?" She shook her head in disbelief. "Jesus Walt, you think that you can just show up and all would be forgiven? You ripped my heart and soul into shreds, and I'm just now putting both back together-and you fucking show up!"

Walt simply took the verbal assault, not responding to it outwardly.

"I deserve that, Vic", he said quietly. "I absolutely deserve that. It's no excuse, but I wasn't right in so many ways back then. I've gone through counseling and it's done wonders for me. I'm drinking less, I've lost about thirty pounds, I'm exercising, I'm not the Walt I was two years ago."

"Sounds like things are good, Sheriff", she said sarcastically, "so why come out here and let me hate on you like this?"

Walt didn't hesitate, "Because I need closure, one way or another. Because I never told you that, yes, I was madly in love with you."

The certainty behind his words had almost knocked Vic out of her chair. The Walt she knew would have stumbled through with aah's, uh's and I'm sorry's. Not this time. He had stood his ground and answered her without missing a beat. She looked at him with a critical eye this time.

Vic almost yelled at him again, but her anger came out in even tones. " _ _Now__ you tell me this, Walt? Two years later, you tell me you loved me. Why couldn't you when I was there and would have given myself to you completely? I don't understand."

Walt replied immediately. "Vic, I had, to put it mildly, and emotional and mental breakdown. It didn't completely debilitate me, but I wasn't able to discern what was really going on around me. There's some official name for what it is, but my Therapist has told me that is why I didn't see the forest for the trees, Vic."

Vic sighed angrily. "I didn't want you to see the forest or the trees-I just wanted you to see me." Her eyes were still sending bolts of hate toward him.

"Vic", he said with a patience that he had forged during the process of being torn down and built back up after she had left, "I didn't see it. I didn't see how I was hurting Cady; I didn't see how I was hurting Henry; I didn't see how I was obsessed with Nighthorse. My mind wouldn't let me see it. Maybe you think that sounds lame, but as I said, the Doctor told me my mind simply wasn't firing on all cylinders. I don't know how else to explain it, but the last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you or drive you off, for God's sake." The last sentence was said with some anger of his own.

"But you did, Walt!" She screamed again. "You threw me away. Maybe you didn't know it or couldn't comprehend it, but it fucking  _ _hurt__ , and it still fucking hurts!"

Walt put his face in his hands and shook his head, "You simply can't be reasoned with, can you?" The look he gave her was unlike anything she could remember seeing. They blazed at her in contempt. "You don't  _ _want__ to be reasoned with, Vic. I figured that when I came here, you could let it out and start to let go of all this. But you're wearing that hate like a blanket now, and it keeps you warm. That's not the Vic I knew; it's not the Vic that I respected and became my friend. It was all my fault, Vic. I've told you that, but you simply would rather keep hating."

That silenced the room, as they were both breathing heavily. Vic suddenly realized that Walt was right-she simply had become used to hating him. She had become like he had been when she left as his Deputy-blinded by hate and emotion, and not seeing the forest for the trees.

She looked away from Walt, her face turning red at the truth of his words. Getting over the hate wasn't easy. Maybe if she just tried a little...

She finally spoke in quiet tones. "I apologize Walt. You're right. I'm acting no differently than how you acted toward Nighthorse before I left. It's become easy to hate you, and easy to not want to let it go." She finally looked up at him. "All that hatred is keeping me from being whole again. I've had so much anger since I left; so much anger after I lost the baby. Deep down, even when Jason and I are having sex, I find myself doing it because I'm still angry at everything. I don't want to end up like that."

Walt actually smiled a little. Then he got up. "I think that's enough for one day, Vic. Tell you what, I'm going to be in town for a few more days", he handed her a business card, "Here's the address of the hotel I'm staying at. If you want to talk before I leave, fine. If you don't, fine. But I want us to get beyond this, even if we never see each other again."

He turned without a backward glance, and walked out of her place, leaving her jaw agape. She was still monumentally angry at him and didn't know if she'd take him up on his offer. But she was giving it some thought.

 

* * *

 

Vic didn't sleep well that night.

Her emotions were going back and forth as if she was watching a ping-pong match. One minute, she was still monumentally angry that Walt had shown up and had opened back up those old wounds that were finally healing. The next minute she was embarrassed at how she had acted, screaming at the man over and over again.

She couldn't imagine falling in love with Walt Longmire again. She just couldn't. The emotional trauma that had accompanied her departure from Wyoming still seared her heart and soul. Even with her torrid tryst with Jason, she felt as if a part of her was simply screwing him as a means to somehow punish Walt  _ _in absentia.__ She would never admit it to Jason or anyone else, but she would think about the man from Wyoming and how he had hurt her even as she was fucking the younger man. It seemed to drive her and was almost a catalyst for the urgency and frantic nature of their sexual escapades.

Yet could she really be so small and vindictive as to not at least  _ _try__ to mend their friendship? Even after everything that had transpired, she had told Walt in her Dear John letter that she felt he was the best, most honorable man she had ever known, and despite the bitterness that had not changed. That had to mean something.

She didn't visit Walt the next day, still too confused to process his arrival and their angry conversation. She went to classes the next day, barely registering anything her professors had said, still undecided.

As she headed home after the last class had finished, she suddenly realized she wasn't driving to her place-she was driving in the direction of Walt's hotel. That realization didn't make her change the direction she was going in.

 

* * *

 

 Walt wondered if Vic would show up, or if he had come out on a fool's errand. It had been two days since their angry conversation at her place. Despite the fact she hadn't shown up, Walt was actually enjoying himself in Boston. Vic had classes in the morning and early afternoon, so he was aware if she would show up it wouldn't be until mid or late afternoon. He spent the morning hours discovering the historical sites in Boston. Being an American History fan, it was nice that he could see so many historical places tied with the nation's Revolutionary War.

He arrived back at the hotel about 6 pm, and after taking off his coat and boots, he went on his laptop and ordered a large pizza. He had some Molson's Canadian in the fridge since Rainier wasn't sold out here. He was actually looking forward to trying, as Vic would say, a real pizza.

The response from the online order indicated the food would arrive in about thirty minutes, so Walt simply sat up with his head on the headboard of the bed and relaxed. About fifteen minutes later, there was a knock on the door. He went to open it, fully expecting a pizza delivery person to be there.r

"Now that's what I call fast deliv..."

In walked Vic. "Sorry Walt, I didn't come bearing gifts", she said evenly, sitting down on the chair that was to one side of the bed.

Walt just stared at her for a moment, then closed the door. "I, uh, had ordered pizza and thought you were the delivery person."

"Thanks, Walt, but I'll pass on the pizza." Her voice was a study in understated control.

Walt sat down on the bed, keeping enough distance between the two of them so as not to make Vic any more uncomfortable than she was.

"Thank you for accepting my invitation to talks some more, Vic", he said gratefully. "I mean that."

Vic sighed, bringing her legs to her chest and holding them with her arms, "Walt, I don't even know why the hell I came over here. I really don't."

"Maybe it's because you're a good person?"

The words caught Vic by surprised, but she could only let out a snort of laughter in response. "Yeah, well, that's debatable", she said with self-doubt. "I still can't...I still don't know if I can get past all the hurt and pain", she said with stark honesty. "It's been so ingrained in me for so long, I just don't know if I can get beyond it."

"Vic", Walt said with a firmness that made her look up at him. "One way or another, we both need to get beyond it. Doing this was inevitable for us, as uncomfortable and as painful as it is-for both of us."

Vic stayed silent, not knowing how to answer that statement.

Walt continued.

"Look at it this way, Vic: I had almost destroyed my relationships with Cady and Henry, my daughter and my best friend. I had become so obsessed with Jacob Nighthorse that it sent me into an abyss that I couldn't get out of it by myself, and ended up needing _eighteen months_ of therapy, being completely broken then built back up, to get to where I am."

Vic's eyes didn't leave the man's face, as he bared some of his soul to her.

"It saved my relationship with Punk; it saved my friendship with Henry. It was too late then to save our friendship. Yet the most amazing thing about my recovery? Jacob Nighthorse and I buried the hatchet and made peace with each other. He and Cady are dating now, I think you know that.

"I truly believe in my heart that if Jacob and I could reconcile years of hate and move forward, surely I can do so with someone I loved dearly and desperately care about."

Her eyes felt a tear at each end, but Vic forced the liquid to stay where it was.

Finally, Walt finished his soliloquy. "The only question now is if you and I can find the courage and the strength to do the same?"

Vic looked down again, the tears finally winning this battle. Walt was right: if he could make peace with Jacob Nighthorse, why couldn't they find peace with each other, even if it meant they might never see each other again?

At that moment, the pizza decided to arrive, the firm knock on the door breaking the emotional silence of the moment, startling both out of their deep thoughts. Walt went to the door, paid for the pizza and put it on the bed. Vic opened the box when Walt went to the mini-fridge, pulling out two beers.

He sat down on the bed again and offered Vic one of the bottles.

She smiled softly. "Thanks", she said, then added wryly. "There are moments when alcohol is a good thing, this is one of them."

Walt chuckled as Vic grabbed a slice of pizza. He looked at her. "I thought you didn't want any pizza?"

This time Vic chuckled. "What good is the brewski without pizza?" They both chuckled together.

The ate mostly in silence, although Vic couldn't help teasing Walt when he first bit into the pizza. "How do you like 'real' pizza, Walt?"

Walt was still munching and took a swig of the Molson's. "This is damn good, Vic. I may never call Jamie again for an order."

For the first time, Vic laughed loudly, and for that brief moment, Walt again saw the Vic that he had become so endeared within Durant. The smile, the eyes, the electricity she generated. It didn't completely fade away, and that made Walt feel good.

After they finished, Vic knew she needed to leave. "Walt, thanks for the pizza and beer. I appreciate it." She took a breath and went on, "I don't know if you and I can ever get over this, but you're right: if we don't try, we'll never be fully healed."

"It's good to hear you say that, Vic", Walt said honestly.

"I don't know if we'll ever be able to be friends again-I really don't. But I want us to try. It isn't going to be easy, but we have to try and permanently close up the wounds."

Walt nodded his head. "That's all I ask, Vic, and that's we try."

They weren't sure how to continue the dialogue after Walt left. He indicated to Vic that he would ask Cady if she would be an intermediary for them while they tried to figure all this out. Vic agreed.

Finally, Vic stood up to leave. Vic looked at him and smiled. "I'm glad now you came out here, Walt. I guess I needed the kick in the ass."

Walt smiled, looking down at the floor. "Neither one of us, despite all the progress we've made over the last two years, can live like this, Vic. I simply want us to, one way or another, come to amicable terms with each other."

Vic nodded, smiling again. "So do I, Walt." She went to open the door but turned back. "Have a safe trip home, Walt. Tell everyone I love 'em?"

He smiled warmly, "Will do, Vic."

For a moment he saw that old, familiar, breath-rendering sparkle in her eyes, looking directly int his eyes. She smiled one more time then closed the door behind her.


	9. Return

Chapter 8: Return

 

Two Months Later

 ** **Cady had gladly accepted**** the role as a go-between with her father and Vic. Vic and Walt didn't talk on the phone with each other, and that was by mutual consent. If things were going to become cordial, both felt that, at least for the time being, it was better for them to simply email each other once a week, simply talking about their daily lives and not about their past.

Slowly, the thaw started to happen between them. Vic realized when talking to Cady about Walt's therapy in depth that he had gone through a ferocious struggle to return to being the man he was before Martha died. Vic had seen Walt as a decent, caring man before he began to fall apart, and she finally realized that maybe she should cut him some slack for the way it had ended. Walt had told her in Boston that he loved her, but his mind was simply not where it should have been at that time. Vic started to understand that and began to accept it.

Not that the hurt would go away immediately. It wouldn't, and they both knew that. But they began to view each other not from mere suspicion and anger, but simply has two people who had dealt with some very terrible situations, both professionally and personally, especially the last three years Vic was a Deputy.

Vic called Cady one evening, keeping up the normal once or twice a week conversations that had become routine. It was a way for Vic to slowly reconnect with the area, and, she hoped, eventually, her friends in Wyoming.

"I'm signing up for the fall term this week, Cady", Vic said matter-of-factly, "I enjoy the courses in Pre-Law. I think I'm headed in the right direction."

"I think you're just resigning to keep riding that kid you've been seeing", Cady said, teasing her long-distance friend.

Vic laughed, "Yeah, he's fun to ride, girlie, I can't deny that. I think we've about run our course as far as that goes. He's been a good friend when I needed one. I won't simply forget about him, and I hope we keep in touch when we go our separate ways."

"Softie", Cady teased, but then became serious, "I guess it's true there's a time for everything in life. I guess that's what you needed at that time."

"I did, Cady", Vic admitted, "Maybe it's a bit shameless, but I needed to begin feeling something after the baby died. It has jump-started my heart again. I wouldn't want a long-term fuck buddy like that, but it has made a difference for me."

Cady had forgotten about Vic's use of colorful metaphors, but she smiled hearing the f-bomb. It was Vic, and it's what made Vic so much fun to be around.

"When do classes end?"

"I think my last day is June 5th. Can't wait for summer break."

Cady smiled, getting the opening she had wanted, "Why don't you come out here and visit your old friends for a while?" The young lawyer knew she was probably pushing it a bit, but both she and her father needed to push a little more so they could put the past completely behind them.

Vic paused, conjuring up the images of her former stomping ground: Cady, Henry, Ferg, Travis, Zak, Eamonn, Ruby, Mathias-even Omar, and Lucian...and Walt. That part made her smile. But the other side of it: Chance and Ida Gilbert, Sean, Ed Gorski, Walt...

She stopped and realized in that nanosecond that she had Walt in both the good and bad memory category, suddenly realizing, finally, that there had been a lot of good times not only with the others but with Walt as well.

She just wondered if she was mentally and emotionally ready to go back to Wyoming, even temporarily.

She sighed, "That's a tempting offer, Cady, but I don't know if I'm quite ready for that yet. But I don't want to simply turn it down. Can you give me a few days to ponder over it?"

Vic could almost see Cady smile, "I wouldn't have it any other way, Vic", she said honestly, "I know that you'd be nervous coming back. But I also know everyone-and I mean everyone, would love to see you."

Vic immediately understood what Cady had said. The "everyone" had clearly meant Walt. But she still needed to think about it.

It took her a week to decide.

 

* * *

 

Mid-June

Vic Moretti's plane touched down in Casper about fifteen minutes early. The next portion of the trip would not be in a modern Regional Jet, but in the much more basic prop plane owned by Jacob Nighthorse.

Vic knew who was picking her up. Cady had kept her up-to-date on her romance with Jacob. They were an established couple now, but both still not ready to rush into an engagement.

Cady's conversations with her about the Casino boss had changed many of her opinions about Jacob. And knowing that Walt had made peace with the man didn't hurt either.

As she came off the Jetway, she saw the striking, chiseled face of the half-Indian, with the famous gray goatee, holding a sign that said  _ _Moretti__ on it, as if they had never met. Vic couldn't suppress a laugh, never having seen a playful side of the man that always seemed so dark and intent. Jacob smiled-another thing she wondered if the man was capable of-and it was a bright wonderful smile, a small laugh coming across his face.

"Victoria!", Jacob said, actually hugging her and giving her a kiss on the cheek, which made her smile and blush, "Welcome back to Wyoming."

"Thanks, Jacob", she said, still trying to hide the overriding nervousness that had crept back into her as she had come closer to the state she had fled over two years ago. "Congratulations on you and Cady. I think you hooked a fantastic lady."

Jacob smiled again and bowed slightly, "The highest compliment I can receive from a native of Philly, I assure you."

Vic laughed delightedly. She liked this side of Jacob.

They walked over to the private air terminal where his small twin-engine prop was parked. He helped Vic put her two pieces of luggage in the back of the aircraft, then they strapped in for the hour flight to Durant.

Vic was quiet for a while, her stomach fluttering at what lay ahead. Jacob seemed to sense that.

"A little nervous about returning to Durant, are you?", Jacob said into the mic on his headset. Vic was wearing a similar one.

She blushed, "Very nervous, Jacob", she said honestly, "You know I ran outta here quite literally in the middle of the night, with no plan and no idea where I was going. I hurt a lot of people because I didn't say goodbye to them..." Her voice trailed off.

Jacob nodded, "I've heard that from just about all your friends. I know they were hurt, and I know you were hurting as well. But I know all of them and I mean all of them are so looking forward to seeing you again."

That made Vic smile and relaxed her a little bit. She turned toward Cady's guy, and asked a serious question, "Do you mind if I asked you when and how you and Walt came to terms?"

"Not at all, Vic", he said pleasantly, "I have to admit, Walt went through a helluva lot. Knowing what I know now, I'm surprised he's recovered so well. I'm not trying to exonerate myself, as I acted like a bigger idiot than him a lot of the time when it came to our feud.

"But Walt, and I bet he told you this already, they had to completely tear him down, then build him back up to leave everything behind that had taken place. It wasn't just me. In fact, it had more to do with Martha's death than anything else. He simply hadn't found a healthy way to cope with it, even after he spread her ashes."

"I know for a long time he thought you had something to do with Martha's death" She wasn't trying to be mean, just stating a fact. Before she left Durant, she had come to the conclusion that Jacob didn't know the first thing about Miller Beck killing Martha.

"That all segues into everything Walt was feeling. I wish to this day that I had never loaned out anyone to Barlow. We didn't like each other, but sometimes you do have to do business with someone like him. If I had known for one second what he was planning, I would have shot the son-of-a-bitch myself."

Vic believed him. She trusted Cady with her own life and trusted her instincts and intelligence. She would not be in love with Jacob unless he felt he was a good person. Knowing how much Walt had hated the man, she began to get a better idea of what Walt had to go through to drive his demons away.

"Walt called me one day, and he simply asked to see me", Jacob continued, "I hadn't seen him in over a year. I had started dating Cady by then, but I insisted that she not tell Walt about us until he was healthier. About five months ago, Cady told him. He got upset at first, but he was well enough by then that he actually accepted it pretty well.

"The day after that, he called me and asked if he could talk to me in his office. I was still wary, despite what Cady had told me about how much better he was."

"What happened?"

"He came in, and yeah, it was awkward at first", Jacob allowed, "Walt came right out after we both settled in and apologized to me, without any conditions or reservations. I was amazed, to be honest. I gained a lot of respect for the man that day. I apologized to him as well, as I know I had been a jackass myself far too often. The only thing he requested of me was that I be good for Cady, and I gave him my word I would never hurt her. Since then? We're not buddy-buddy, but he did help with the campaign to pass the levy to pay for paving many roads on the Rez. He even wrote an editorial to the paper supporting it."

Vic stayed quiet. Walt had told her when he visited that he and Jacob had reconciled. If two mortal enemies could do this, why couldn't she reconcile with a man that she had respected and been in love with? Could it really be harder making up with someone you loved than making up with someone who you always hated?

Jacob had given her a lot to think about.

It was about 2 pm when Jacob's plane landed on the outskirts of Durant. Vic had not forgotten the lay of the land she had left two years before, and a wistful smile crossed her face when the plane flew over Durant. This had been home for six very important years in her life. There had been a lot of immense pain and heartache, but there had been a lot of very good times and memories as well.

 

* * *

 

As they landed, she was greeted by a sight that instantly brought tears to her eyes: she could see Ferg, Eamonn, Zack, Ruby, and Travis all gathered together, enthusiasm embedded on their faces as their prodigal friend was returning for a moment in time. Jacob looked over at her and smiled.

As she climbed out of the plane, Jacob made sure she avoided the propellers and headed her in the right direction. The first person she ran over to was Ferg. She had tears streaming down her face, but her gorgeous smile was also there, and she sobbed uncontrollably when she wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh, Ferg", she said, squeezing him tighter than she ever thought possible. They kept the hug for several minutes, both of them crying, the tears partly a remembrance of how she had left, and now how she had returned.

Finally, they broke and she looked at him, putting her hands on his cheeks, giving him a kiss on the lips, instantly turning the man red. Vic laughed.

"Vic..." Ferg's voice faltered, "You don't know how much I missed you", and he cried again, Vic hugging him close again.

"I've missed you, little brother", she said with a wink. She noticed he had lost a lot of weight, "Damn, Deputy, you're a real lady-killer now", she said happily. "I've missed you every day I've been away. I know you may not believe that, but I have."

He put an open palm on her cheek, "I believe you, Vic. I believe you."

Ruby was next and the two women cried, hugged and laughed. She and Ruby hadn't been really close, but the woman had always been a calming figure for Vic.

Zack and Eamonn gave her hugs and laughter, and then she finally looked over at Travis. Both had been smiling, but their demeanor's suddenly changed, and everyone knew why. Vic walked up to him, as they both began to emotionally come undone. They had a shared loss, and they needed to finally share the pain together.

Vic's mouth quivered, and her eyes let loose a river of tears, "Oh, Travis", she said, beginning to sob uncontrollably as she embraced him with the most complete hug she had given anyone. Travis instantly began crying hard as well. No one else had a dry eye, watching the two of them finally share the grief over the loss of what would have been their child. They both cried out loud, and loudly as they shared the pain that they had both endured separately.

After a good five minutes, Vic backed off a bit, finally speaking, "Travis..." she faltered again, I'm so sorry I lost our baby..." and Vic cried loudly again, "I'm sorry I failed you and our baby."

Travis put his arms around Vic. It had only been that one night-a night he'd never forgotten and that he could never understand why it had taken place. He loved Vic, and Vic knew it, but they both knew they could never be anything more than friends. They were just too different. He had cried for days after Cady told him Vic had miscarried. As heartbroken as they both were at this moment, he felt good that he could hold her and comfort her.

"Vic", he said finally, putting his hands on both her cheeks, "You didn't fail at anything, do you understand that?" The look on her face broke his heart, "It just...it wasn't meant to be, that's all. I'm just proud that the baby would have been mine." The hugged tightly again.

"I never meant to hurt you, Travis", she said, kissing him on the forehead, then looked out at her other dear friends, but not letting go of Travis. "I never meant to hurt any of you. I was such a coward the way I left. I should have at least said goodbye. I hope you can all someday forgive me?"

"Vic", Travis replied softly, smiling at her for the first time, "I believe I can speak for all of us when I say we forgive you, we love you, and we've missed you terribly."

Vic gave a small, grateful laugh through her tears, and the others gave their assent to the sentiment. Vic kept her arm around Travis as they got back to their vehicles. She knew this had been cathartic for both of them. She also knew that, like with Walt, the two of them still had some healing to do.

 

* * *

 

Cady had offered Vic to stay with her on her visit, and Vic had accepted. Jacob knew it would mean a few lonely nights, but he also knew that Vic's visit was very important to Cady. He wanted it to go as smoothly as she did.

Jacob had dropped her off at Cady's place, where she herself had lived for a short time, and he departed. He visited Cady on his way back to the Rez, and let her know Vic had made it with no problems.

Cady arrived home just after 7 pm. She opened the door, and smelled food cooking, "Since when did I have my own personal chef?", she said mischievously. She heard a familiar laugh from the kitchen approaching her.

"Why, Cady, you offering me a new job?", Vic said sweetly, and they both laughed, running into each others' arms, hugging tightly, more tears following. "I seem to remember this place", she said grinning at Cady.

"Good to see you back in this place, girlfriend", Cady kissed her on the cheek. "So, what's for dinner?"

"You just sit down, Ms. Longmire, and I'll bring it out." A few moments later, Vic brought out some pork spareribs and homemade mashed potatoes with gravy. Cady almost drooled with delight.

After dinner was finished, Cady insisted on cleaning the table since Vic had cooked a great dinner, and they sat down to talk. Cady immediately asked about the arrival in Durant.

Vic became quiet for a moment, "It was overwhelming, Cady", she said, her voice halting occasionally, "I saw all of them as I was landing, and couldn't believe it."

Cady had to ask the next question, "Did you talk to Travis?"

Vic's eyes watered, "Of course I did. It was maybe the most emotional moment I've ever had in my life, losing the baby notwithstanding. We both hugged, we cried loudly and just tried to comfort each other. I told him how sorry I was that I lost our baby."

Cady grabbed Vic's hand, "Even so, I'll bet you're glad you two had that moment?"

Vic lightly laughed, "You're right. The look on his face...it broke my heart. I could never be in a long-term relationship with him, but he is sweet, and I know how desperately he wanted to be a father. It was difficult to get through", but Vic smiled then, "When I was walking back to Jacob's car, though, we had our arms around each other and were smiling." Vic beamed over at her friend. "I still need to talk to him-we both need to heal over this some more, but it was good having him hold me like that."

"He's a good guy, Vic", Cady said, "And I know you two would never work, but I'm glad the healing has already started for you."

Vic nodded, wiping her eyes, "That's what this trip is mostly about-healing. It won't be easy, but Lord knows, I have to do it. Not just with Travis or even Walt, but for everyone I hurt when I left."

"Speaking of which", Cady said, her eyes going wide, "Why don't we go visit another person who loves you and has dearly missed you?"

Vic looked innocently at Cady, "You're taking me to see Omar?" Vic winked, and Cady almost doubled over in laughter, not expecting that reply in the least.

"No, you goof", she smiled, "How 'bout we head to The Pony?"

Vic's face lit up in an electric smile, "Henry!"

They both laughed.


	10. Re-Acquaintance

Chapter 9: Re-Acquaintance

 

IX

 ** **It was a Tuesday evening**** **and**  The Red Pony was mildly quiet this night. The place always had a good gathering, but a Tuesday was not like a Friday or Saturday evening, with wall-to-wall people. Henry worked as hard on a slower night as he did on the insane nights. He loved what he did, and he loved making his guests happy.

He was behind the bar when the door swung open. He saw his Goddaughter, and his face began to light up. And right behind her was a sorely-missed, very familiar female face, and his eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. He didn't just walk around the bar, he trotted out and swept Vic up in a huge hug.

"Victoria Moretti!", he said happily, as he his own tears fell, Vic crying once again. "I have missed you so much, my dear lady. Welcome back to The Red Pony and Continual Soiree!"

Vic didn't want to let go of her dear friend, but laughed loudly, finally looking at him. "Oh God, Henry, pardon my language, but I've fucking missed this place!"

Henry almost doubled over in laughter, then hugged Vic again. "No finer words have ever reached my ear, Vic." He winked at her, and Vic kissed him on the cheek. "You look more beautiful than ever, Victoria. Welcome back."

Vic smiled happily. "Thank you Mr. Standing Bear. I should tell you as much as I've missed The Pony, I've missed you more", and they hugged one more time. Henry kept his arm around Vic and he escorted the two ladies to a table. He looked over at the bartender who nodded, indicating it was cool if Henry stayed with his friends for a time.

When they sat down, Henry grabbed Vic's hand, still twinkling at her. "I have so missed your beautiful countenance in my establishment. It is wonderful seeing you again."

Vic put her second hand on top of Henry's. "It's good to see you, my dear sweet friend." Vic's smiled left her face for a few moments. "I'm so sorry I left without saying goodbye, Henry", and once more, her guilt about the past rose in her eyes.

"It is forgiven, Victoria", Henry said gently. "I am sure all your friends have told you that already. Yes, we were all hurt when you left suddenly, but we never stopped missing you-and we never stopped loving you." The gentleness in his face made Vic's heart skip a beat.

"I'm beginning to understand that, Henry. But I still have a lot to make up for. To you, Cady, all my friends, to Travis and Walt."

Henry's eyes went hollow for a moment, and he tried to hold his emotions in check. "Vic, I am so very, very sorry that you lost the baby. I was sorry for both you and Travis, I want you to know. I have said a prayer every night for the both of you, and the child you lost. I wish I had more."

Vic controlled the tears this time. "You're so sweet, Henry, thank you very much for the sentiment. I talked to Travis today, and it was heart-wrenching for both of us, but I think he and I will patch things up and remain friends."

"That is my wish, Vic", the Indian said with conviction. "It is also my wish that you and Walter can do the same thing. That road may end up being more of a challenge, but I am glad you are here and willing to try."

Vic nodded her head. "I am, Henry", she said honestly. "I have to try. I'm finding my stride in life again, but until I heal the wounds that tore me away from here, I can't be fully myself again."

"Do not rush yourself, Vic", he said earnestly. "The pain did not develop overnight when you left, and it will not be erased overnight. But stay true to yourself, and I have no doubt that when all is said and done, you will be whole again."

Vic was always amazed at the special wisdom of this good man. "With your help Henry, I believe I can get there."

 

* * *

 

That first day had been emotionally draining on Vic and she had gone to bed around midnight and planned to sleep in, simply to catch up with the time zone changes and the surge of emotions that she had gone through the day before. Jacob Nighthorse had loaned her a Casino company car for her use during her stay. She knew the area, and he trusted her with it. Vic could go where she wanted when she wanted.

She had a pretty good idea what she wanted to do with her first day or so-to simply rediscover the area that had meant so much to her for more than a half decade. She reveled at driving through the nearly empty roads, being able to look at the majestic Rockies and the undulating foothills that lay before it. The beauty of this area had never left her, and a part of her felt renewed after spending the last two years of the concrete jungle that was Boston. You could breathe the fresh air here, clear your mind, take in the awesome landscape. It couldn't wash away all the bad memories, but remembering the freedom and openness of Wyoming refreshed her.

She had lunch with Ferg at The Busy Bee, and the two simply reveled in each other's company. They had been like a close-knit brother and sister when she had suddenly left. Ferg had been terribly hurt and angry, but seeing her beautiful face again had instantly washed away those bitter feelings. They laughed and joked, and simply caught up with each other, Vic promising that no matter what the future held, she would not forsake her dear friend ever again.

After lunch, she went back to Cady's place, changed clothes and decided that it was time to start the real reason for her trip out her-to try and mend her relationship with Walt.

She anxiously drove out to his wooden home. She thought back to that day she had wandered over to his place like a schoolgirl with a crush, beer on the other seat, wearing tight jeans and her tits practically hanging out, hoping to light a fire in Walt. That had ended up being a bad day, and the start of many bad days for both of them. It had started the year before she had left. She wondered how different life for both of them might have been had Walt been home that day, seeing her in such a sultry mood.

But what if's were just conjecture. She had to deal with reality.

Her stomach tightened as she drew closer, knowing that this would be difficult, even if it turned out not to be unpleasant. As she saw the wooden structure from a distance, she remembered that, had it been up to her, she'd be living in that house as Walt's wife. She tried to swat that thought away. Now, it was simply time to try and bring back a rudimentary friendship.

As she pulled up, she looked at the structure. "Wow!", she said to no one, but with feeling. The home looked almost brand new: a new porch, new roof, a set of granite stairs that gave the place an impressive look.  _ _Walt's been busy,__ she said wryly to herself.

She got out of the car and looked around, looking across the road at the fields of tall, wild grass and shrubs that sat as the foreground to the breathtaking Rocky Mountains. Tucker Baggett and the former pipsqueak of a mayor had tried to take that land and Walt's to turn into a golf course and new upscale housing. Both had failed. Baggett was now in prison for perjury in the Barlow civil suit against Walt. That had happened after Vic had left.

She thought about the other nightmares for a moment: Chance Gilbert and Ida Gilbert had both been executed by The State ten months earlier, not for anything they had done to her and Sean, but for the deaths of multiple law enforcement officers.

Also gone was Malachi Strand, who had been banished from the Rez just before she left, had come back after she was gone, and who had died along with Irish Mobster Shane Muldoon when they tried to restart illegal activities in the County and at The Four Arrows. Simply knowing all that had transpired-especially to Chance Gilbert-meant that a lot of the terrible experiences of this area were now safely in her past. Chance might still haunt her dreams from time to time, and occasionally the sight of a motorcycle helmet or a baseball bat would trigger something akin to PTSD in her. But as time passed, those ordeals were becoming fewer and fewer.

The one painful memory that remained was now in her field of vision.

Walt had come out of the cabin while Vic was looking over the scenery, and when she turned around, she had been startled that he was standing there. She knew he was there-she saw his truck, but she had expected to knock on the door.

They tentatively smiled at each other, and Vic moved toward the refurbished front porch.

As she got to the steps, she tried to make the mood light from the beginning. "Wow, Walt", she said wryly. "Actual steps. Finally got around to it, huh?"

He smiled at her. "Yup", he said which made her lightly laugh. "Been redoing the entire compound, Vic. Wait till you see the inside."

"Lead the way, Mr. Longmire", she said with a trace of humor, still feeling off balance being back at his place.

When she walked through the door, her eyes went wide, "Holy shit", she said with wonder, making Walt laugh loudly. The place looked totally different: new flooring, updated walls, a bigger, more modern kitchen. Walt showed her to the bathroom and bedroom. The former was still small but looked immaculate now, with a slightly over-sized tub and a rainfall showerhead, gleaming tile on the floor and a small but impressive mirror. She looked at him in amazement, making him laugh again.

The bedroom had been updated as well. It was brighter than it used to be, Walt having expanded the size of the windows that were on two sides of the room, with an ornate ceiling fan and light above.

Vic shook her head. "Goddamn, Walt", she said in amazement, "you've been pretty busy around here. I'm actually impressed."

Walt turned a shade of red. "Thank you, Vic", he said gratefully. "After I started therapy, even as they were tearing me down, the therapist asked me if I had something concrete I could do to keep myself busy and accomplish something. Well", he looked around with satisfaction, "this is the result of her suggestion", he looked down at her and she smiled.

"Well, you did a helluva job on this, Walt-it's gorgeous."

He looked over at her. "Want a beer?"

Vic smiled again. "Oh, God I almost fucking forgot about Rainier! I miss that brew!", they both laughed. Walt grabbed her one. Vic looked at him and then headed toward the door, Walt following her. They sat on the porch and looked out over the Rockies.

Vic closed her eyes, remembering the taste of Rainier, which she had come to love. She looked out over the picturesque landscape in front of her and sighed, "You spend so much time in a large city like Boston, you can forget how beautiful a place like this is. I do miss the open spaces. It was always felt so renewing, even after a bad day."

Walt nodded. "Yep, it has a peace to it that you just can't find in a big city", he gazed out as well. "I don't mind visiting cities-there's a lot of great metro areas-remember I went to USC and played football in Los Angeles, and I love the place. But it's always nice to come back and clear your head here."

"Amen to that", Vic said softly.

They were quiet for a few moments, then Vic continued. "On the flight from Casper to here, Jacob filled me in on how you two finally made peace. That took a lot of courage for both of you, Walt."

He actually shook his head. "It was a matter of simply having my head screwed back on straight. I can see, almost like I was living another person's life, how obsessed and destructive I had become then. Jacob isn't perfect, and neither am I, but I had become so convinced about the illusions my mind was telling me that I had lost all sense of perspective."

"Was it easy, to apologize like that?"

Walt looked at her, reminding himself how intelligent Vic was. "Yes, it was, Vic", he said with a smile. "I wasn't the same person when I went there to apologize. I could see so clearly by that time, and realized how many people I had hurt. Jacob and I won't ever be really close, but he's doing good by Cady, and I'm even helping him occasionally with improvements on the Rez. Even helped build the new Legal Aid Office that will open next month."

"That's so damned good to hear, Walt", and she meant it. "I'm sure it means a lot to Cady."

He shook his head and took a pull of his Rainier. "I was such an ass to her after she killed Wright while defending herself and Aisha. Again, I had become so consumed that I couldn't see anything correctly." He looked down, with regret clearly painted on his weather-beaten face.

"If you and Jacob can reconcile, after being enemies for so long, why can't you and I do the same, after we meant so much to each other at one time?"

That was the question that had brought her back out to Durant. Her heart wasn't healed yet, but the more she learned about what Walt had gone through, the easier she was finding it to end up on common ground with him.

"We can, Vic", he said confidently. "It won't be easy-I know we still have some nasty moments ahead of us, but we can get there. Even if it's from far away, I'd like you to be back in my life as my friend. I will always love you at that level, and I hope you'll love me as your friend in the near future, but the process might be hard."

"If it were easy, Walt, there would be no incentive to even try. The hard is what will make it more special in the end."

He quickly glanced down at her, letting those words of incredible wisdom enter his brain. He looked at her, Vic thinking he would come up with some words of praise for her. "You know, Moretti", he said with no hint of emotion, "I had forgotten that you're a lot smarter than you look."

Vic laughed and playfully slugged him on the arm. Even that mock slugging sent a shiver through both of them, touching for the first time in several years. The physical contact had been in jest, but they both realized that the connection between them that had been at the breaking point for so long, had never quite been completely severed. It had held on by the merest of threads, and that punch for Walt's quip attached another threat back, giving the tattered fabric a little more strength.

They talked some more, mostly about mundane things. It wasn't time for another confrontation over the bitterness of the past. That would come soon enough. For now, they just took in the scenery and sat there, getting to know each other again, even if in a small way.

 

* * *

 

Vic had no timeline when she would return to Boston. Jason had gone home for the summer, and wouldn't be back till fall classes started. On one level, she missed the insane sex that had been the staple of their relationship, yet on another, she had needed to get away from the city and try to move forward by going to Durant.

The second night she was there, she took Travis out to dinner at The Pony. It wasn't private, but it was a place they both were comfortable with. Even after the painful reunion the day before, they needed to talk some more. The air had to be cleared, and Vic knew it.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that alone, Vic." Travis looked at his soft drink, having gone on the wagon for an extended period of time.

"I wasn't quite alone, Travis", Vic said with a small smile. "My roomie Lisa took me to the hospital and was there with me the entire night. I couldn't have made it without her."

Travis smiled. "Glad you had a friend next to you."

Vic nodded. "She was great, but all I could think about was the baby...and you, Travis."

Travis blushed slightly. "I appreciate that, Vic. Look, I know we can never be an item, and I know how tough this was for both of us, but I hope we remain friends, Vic. I really do. You're a special person."

"I'd like that, too, Travis", she said putting a hand on his. "I so never meant to hurt you. It was so selfish of me to run away like that, but at that point, I simply didn't see any other options."

"I know that now", Travis said generously. "I don't know everything, and I don't want to know, but everything that Cady told me makes me know you made the right decision. I just wish...I just wish you had said goodbye." A tear formed in his right eye. He held it back.

"I wish I had, too, Travis", she said with regret. "It just made everything worse."

"It's behind you now, Vic", Travis said. "I know we needed to reconcile like this, but neither one of us can spend time looking into the past now. We have our whole lives ahead of us, and that's where our energy needs to be focused."

Vic looked at the man a little differently. Maybe he had grown up some after she left and after the baby died. He knew he wasn't the brightest bulb, but Vic also knew he had a heart of gold. She could see the therapy had done wonders for him, and it made her heart feel good.

"That's what coming out here is about, Travis-to make peace with the past so I can move on." She looked around The Pony, caught Henry's eye for a moment and he winked at her. "I've missed this place so much. I never realized til yesterday how much I missed it. I left on bad terms, but I have so many good memories of Durant and Absaroka."

Travis smiled broadly. "That's what I like to hear, Victoria!" They both laughed. "Wherever your future leads you, I hope you'll smile when you remember this place and all your friends here."

Vic's face brightened. "Me, too Travis. I'm already on the road to putting the hurt and the bitterness behind me. I have a ways to go, but the hate and hurt is slowly fading away."

"I think we're gonna both be fine, Vic", Travis said with confidence.

Seeing him like this warmed her heart, knowing what he was like before she left-his obsessive mother; his stunted emotional maturity; his penchant for finding trouble. But he had grown up, she could see that. She knew he had a bright future ahead of him.


	11. Demons

Chapter 10: Demons

 

 ** **She had never doubted**** that she would reconcile with Cady, Ferg, Henry, Eamonn, and Zack. She had been sure of it. She thought Travis might have been tougher than it turned out to be, with the unique, painful bond they shared.

Now came the hard part.

Now came the time to try and reconcile with Walt Longmire.

She had called Walt to let him know on the fourth day of her visit, she was coming back over. She just didn't want to sit in his place and talk. She wanted to be outdoors for a while, breathing the pristine air and try to reconnect with this man who was rooted in this place.

Walt had prepared a picnic for them and suggested they go riding his horses to an open area close to the mountains. Vic had never become a great rider, but she gladly accepted, and they trotted the equine's across the road.

Walt had laid out a blanket for them to sit on, and had brought lunch from The Pony, and spread it out. They ate heartily and took in the breathtaking sight. Of course, a six-pack of Rainier had accompanied them. It was pleasant and harkened back to better times.

They had finished most of their lunch and were each on their second Rainier, and Vic knew it was time.

"I appreciate you telling me about everything you went through just before and after I left, Walt." She meant every word. "I had been so focused on my own hurt and pain that I hadn't considered what might be happening to you."

"I wouldn't imagine you were thinking anything even remotely good about me at that time, Vic", he said evenly, no emotion in his voice. "I had become so self-centered by then. But you could have reached out before you left."

Vic's eyes flared a little. "I couldn't, Walt. The night before I wanted to reach out when you walked in the station. We were the only ones there, and you could have reached out then. But you closed yourself off behind your door, just as you had been closing me out for months."

Walt knew she was right, but he also knew unless they both let it all out and bare their souls, they would never get over this.

"The two letters weren't 'reaching out', Vic: that was simply a way for you to not face me and simply slip away."

Vic's anger was being held by a thread. "Walt, when you walked in that night and ignored me and never said a word, then closed that door, that was the last straw! That was your chance, and you fucking blew it!" She held up her hand as he started to speak. "I know, I know you told me you had come out of your office with that whiskey bottle, but goddammit Walt, it was like everything else-you simply waited too long. You could never simply do right by me. That's why I left."

"I never did right by you, huh", Walt said with biting sarcasm. "I only mentored you; I only was by your side each time you got injured; I only saved you and Sean from being killed by that nut Chance Gilbert, and comforted you afterward."

"And then you begged me to stay when you delivered the divorce papers to me, Walt", she said with exasperation. "Don't you get it? When you did that, after I had chosen you over my wounded husband that night, I thought you had chosen me and wanted me to stay because you wanted to start a relationship with me. What else was I supposed to think? It was written all over my face!"

"You were never ready!", she finally yelled. "Never! I felt humiliated that night Lizzie came by when I was there, but I thought she was right: you were saving yourself for me, for God's sake!", she paused to take a breath, "Tell me that when we were in Arizona at that hotel that you didn't stare at the door, like I did, and wanted to rip it open, like I did, and want to share a night of making love as I did!"

Walt was caught off guard by what Vic had said, and he paused momentarily, which made Vic pounce.

"See?", she said angrily, "you can't even make up your fucking mind about that!"

Walt tried to control his emotion and barely did so. "Vic, I told you back then that I would never, ever go to bed with any woman while they were married. I felt very strongly about that, and I always made that clear."

Vic nodded. "Yes, you did, I'll give you that", she allowed, "but you didn't answer the question: tell me what you really wanted?" Her eyes challenged him to bare his soul as well.

Walt paused for a moment, and Vic almost screamed at him again, but she held her peace. "Vic...what I really wanted", he groped for words, which since his therapy had not been much of a problem. "I stared at the door; I knew you were staring back. I could feel you staring back. I wanted to break that door off its hinges and love you with everything I had in my heart and soul. I had fallen in love with you by then, but I...I..."

Vic's voice was soft this time. "But you couldn't give your heart to me, is that it?" She looked down and then out at the mountains. "Hell, Walt, we both knew by that time my marriage to Sean was over, and that was more than a year before Chance kidnapped Sean and me, and it was another two months after that when you begged me to stay. I understand your hesitation in Arizona, I really do. One of the things I admire about you is that you are honorable and true to yourself. But that's not the issue. You said you already were in love with me in Arizona, but when I was finally, irrevocably free from Sean...you backed away. You had Lizzie then; you went to Doctor Donna", she spat the name out. "You completely removed me from your life, first as your partner, then as your friend, and Goddammit, that  _ _still__ fucking hurts!"

It all came out of her at that moment, much as it had done when she had told Cady about what happened at Chance Gilbert's place.

"You fucking threw me away like so much trash in that alley, Walt", the tears laced with a torrid anger. "That day in the alley almost destroyed me, the way you looked at me when you told me your life was none of my fucking business. You had, at that moment, literally and figuratively walked away from me. Why would I think you even liked me, let alone love me, after that?" Her shoulders and body racked with sobs, the bitterness and hatred pouring out of her, being swept up toward the mountains.

It took her a few minutes to calm down. Walt sat silent, hurting from the truth and the righteousness of her words. He had no defense. He knew that. He finally spoke, with a halting uneven voice.

"Vic...", he began, "everything you say is true, absolutely true. But again, not to use this as an excuse, I mentally and emotionally couldn't comprehend what was going on around me with regards to you, or Cady, or Henry. It wasn't registering."

Vic could see the tears welling in his eyes, the regret that registered in them. By nature, he was nowhere near as emotional as the hot-headed blonde from Philly, she knew that. But she could read his face clearly, for the first time since before the shootout with Barlow Connolly, his face was open and his emotions known to her.

She still had a way to go to fully reconcile, but she knew, at that moment that they would. A few more threads were restored, and the fabric of friendship that both had thought was a given at one time, became a little stronger.

She moved over next to him, close enough to touch his shoulder. "I know that now. I do. And I'm so very sorry for what you went through-what we went through. It sucked, and it will always hurt. But I realize that I need you as my friend. You're still the best man I've ever known, despite everything. I want us to be friends again."

They looked at each other as they once had-with openness, honesty and, above all, trust. They weren't over this yet, but both knew that on the other side of this, they'd be friends. At the moment, neither wanted anything more than that.

 

* * *

 

Two Weeks Later

Vic continued her quest in Durant, strengthening strained relationships-she even visited Omar and had had a great time with him, laughing and joking about the past Omar would always be a flirt, but the flirting was more benign now. She found that she had missed that.

She and Walt spent time together every day, talking about nothing, or talking more about the past, both the good and the bad. More and more threads had become strong again, and the blanket of friendship was almost completely restored.

Vic felt the need to do one thing, with Walt next to her, before she completely let go of the past.

She picked up Walt late one morning in the vehicle that Jacob had supplied her, and she told them they were going for a drive. Walt didn't have the first clue to where they were going. However, it didn't take him very long to figure out. When he did, his heart froze and fear crept into him.

Vic had glanced over at him, knowing he had figured it out. But she needed to this; she needed to exorcize this last demon from her heart.

She stopped in front of the now-abandoned compound that had been where Chance Gilbert and his lunatic followers had come close to killing her, Sean and Walt. Neither one said a word as they got out of the car.

Neither needed to say a word.

Vic looked around, stony-faced, shuddering at the memories of what had happened here: the accident; the incredible dumb bad luck that had led her to this house, looking for help, and finding the worst nightmare in her life; the helmets; the baseball bat; the body being tossed into the basement where she and Sean had been locked; her emotional meltdown when she thought the body was Walt's; the defeated, hopeless look in Sean's eyes when the truth about his wife's feeling for both he and Walt were revealed; driving away with Gorski; abandoning her wounded husband to go and save Walt.

This place had really been the beginning of the end for not only she and Sean but also, unbeknownst to her at the time, for her and Walt. She realized now that all three of them had never recovered from the experience, so cataclysmic was the event.

She stepped through the entrance that was the "border" to Chance's "Sovereign territory", and then it was too much to bear. She broke down in rage.

"Goddammit, you son-of-a-bitch! You fucking monster! Look what you did to us! To me! To Sean! To Walt! You're rotting in hell right now, and I hope your soul is damned for eternity! You evil bastard!"

She picked up a rock that was next to her, and hurled it through one of the windows, in one last act of defiance, then collapsing to her knees, audibly crying. Walt kneeled down next to her at that moment, and she instinctively turned into his chest, his arms wrapping around her. Vic, in sheer rage, beat her fists against Walt's chest as the memories flowed from her like hot lava from a volcano.

Walt simply looked around while holding Vic. He felt the same rage and cursed the souls of Chance, Ida and his crazy followers for what they had done to all three of them. Walt held no anger toward Sean. He didn't like the way he had treated Vic, but he also knew the man never deserved to have this terrible experience befall him. He wondered how he was doing in Australia, hoping that he had found some peace and happiness.

Vic didn't move from his arms for minutes on end, simply letting the anger and hurt slowly exit her body. She was there long enough that, finally, the blanket that had been their friendship for six years was fully restored. She finally looked up at him, her eyes and cheeks mottled red, and put her open palm on his cheek, "Thanks for helping me through this Walt. I had to do this. It was the only way to let it go."

"I understand, Vic", he said, fully realizing she was right, "What that devil did to all three of us...I still can't comprehend it.

"I wonder what Sean's doing these days?" Sean and Vic had parted ways bitterly, even though Vic tried to get the man to leave with less anger than he had. She understood now why he had left the way he did. And, like Walt, she hoped he had completely recovered.

But that was her past now, and she had fully reconciled with it after this short, rage-filled visit to this terrible place and the terrible memories it contained.

She finally got off the ground, wiped off her jeans, then straightened Walt's overcoat. She looked into his eyes, "Let's get out of here."

Neither one looked back as they drove away.


	12. Plans

Chapter 11: Plans

 

 ** **Vic had spent a full six weeks**** in Durant, having spent a lot of time with all her friends. She had for a good reason, spent more time with Walt and Travis than the others; but that was to be expected. She had loved Walt, and Travis had been the father of her miscarried child, she was sure of that. Those fences had needed more mending.

The last evening that she was there, everyone met at The Pony for her going away party. It was like time had stopped more than two years ago, as it was a happy, fun night. The trip couldn't have gone any better. Vic's drinks and food were on the house, courtesy of Henry. There was fun and lots of laughter, Vic fully reconciled to her gang that had meant so much to her before she had suddenly departed. She didn't want to leave, but school was just around the corner, and she had to get ready for it.

After the revelry broke up, Vic drove Walt home. She had picked him up, hoping he would let himself go a little to enjoy the fun, and he had downed three beers, but that was more than enough for him these days.

When they arrived at Walt's now-finished abode, they both got out. Vic smiled at him and sat down on the granite steps, and they both looked out at the moonlit night, which was warm and quiet.

Vic sighed. "Part of me wants to get back to school, but part of me could soak in the sights here for a while longer."

Walt chuckled. "I think seeing you become a lawyer would be a hoot, Vic", and they both laughed.

For a while the simply stared ahead, as if they were trying to gauge their own futures and what lay ahead for them. Their friendship was back, and Vic prayed it would never break again, as did Walt. Vic closed the space with Walt so their arms were touching. It simply was a platonic gesture, both of them acknowledging what had been lost and found again.

After a good half hour, Vic spoke up. "I hate to terminate this tranquility, but I gotta get over to Cady's and get some sleep. Jacob has to have me in Casper by 11 am to catch my flight to Chicago."

Walt nodded. "Yup, sounds like a plan Vic."

They stood up and Walt escorted her over the car. They smiled at each other warmly, Walt speaking first. "I'm very glad you came back out here Vic", he said honestly, "Life here hasn't been the same without you."

Vic laughed. "I fought so hard in my mind whether I would come out here or not, and now I can't figure out why I fought at all."

"All of this hasn't been easy for you, I know that-for any of us, for that matter. But I think it was worth the effort, don't you?"

Vic nodded and smiled. "I know now that I always have people here who care for me and love me, and that I'm welcome here at any time. That makes the effort worthwhile, Walt."

Walt looked down for a moment. "I will miss you, Victoria", he said sweetly.

"I'll miss you, too, Walt." She stared into his blazing blue eyes, as he looked back into her bright hazel eyes. She then moved up to him, removing all space between them, put her arms around his neck, and tiptoed up and kissed him gently on the lips.

Walt was shocked by her movement. But he hadn't resisted. He barely remembered the kiss she had given him after he had killed Barlow, but this? Her lips were warm and gentle, her eyes filled with tenderness.

When the kiss broke, Walt leaned in for another one, but Vic stopped him, putting an index finger on his lips. "I don't need you to reciprocate, Walt. We're friends now, and we will be friends always. I just wanted you to ponder that, and think about me."

Walt chuckled. "Well, I'll certainly not forget you again, that's for sure", and Vic laughed with him. "I hope you come back and visit, Vic?"

She nodded. "I plan to. A large part of my heart is here, at Cady's, at the station, at The Pony. Maybe you can head to Boston one of these days. I want to keep the fence mended for good this time, Walt."

She put her palm on his cheek, then turned without a glance, got in the car and drove away.

Walt was letting her go again. But this time he was certain she would be back, and he was still determined that they would fall in love again. And this time, he wouldn't hesitate if the moment arose.

 

* * *

 

 

When classes started back up at B.C, Vic had met with Jason when he arrived. She didn't want to coldly cut him off and inform him that she was headed in a new direction. Instead, she informed him of that, they had spent one final glorious night with him.

That night, it was closer to making love than simply fucking. She liked Jason a lot, and now considered him a good friend, but both realized that they had to start looking ahead to a more stable future. She had taken him out to breakfast that morning on her dime, and the affair was over. They remained friends, occasionally getting together for pizza and beer, but no more than that.

It was early October in Boston. Fall was definitely in control of Mother Nature, and the bit of winter wasn't far behind. She had kept in contact with Cady by phone, and made sure to call the others once in a while, especially Ferg and Travis.

She and Walt also talked at least once a week and had been exchanging more and more emails, filling each other in on their comings and goings. Their relationship was almost as strong now as it had been before she departed Durant. Vic, for her part, simply wanted now to be close friends with Walt. She didn't know that Walt's mission was to get him fully back in her life and be with her, whether in Durant, or Boston, or Philly, or wherever. He had hesitated and it had cost him something he loved and cherished dearly. He was not going to make that mistake again.

They still emailed, and he would send her goofy pictures of him and the other, which made her laugh. She had never seen this playful side of Walt, and it simply endeared her to him even more, realizing that Walt was truly over his past and grabbing his future.

They were talking one day on the phone when Vic mentioned Thanksgiving. "We have to usually get about a twenty-pound turkey, with the family I have", she joked. "Italian or not, turkey is required at Thanksgiving."

Walt laughed pleasantly. "That's a big bird, Vic. I love turkey, and the stuffing, mashed potatoes, and gravy...I'm drooling just thinking about it."

"That's just your old age showing, Walt", and they both laughed loudly.

Walt then asked what he had been wanting to ask. "Why don't you spend Thanksgiving out here? You'll still have Christmas with your family. I think it would be wonderful if you had Thanksgiving dinner with me, Cady, Jacob and..whoever else shows up."

Vic laughed, but then became serious. "I think I'd like to do that, Walt", she said without hesitation. "I have that entire week off. I can fly out the Saturday before, and fly back the Sunday after. Thanks for the offer."

Within two days, Vic had made flight plans, and now simply had to wait. Her heart raced when the flights were concerned. And she wondered...


	13. Knowing

Chapter 12: Knowing

 

 ** **Vic arrived in Casper**** the Saturday before Thanksgiving. This time, Walt picked her up and would drive her up to Durant. Vic had requested he be the chauffeur, and he had gladly accepted.

He was waiting at security when she arrived, and they saw each other simultaneously, both of them breaking out in big grins, Vic running to Walt, who wrapped her in a big hug. "Welcome back, Vic", Walt said, not wanting to let her go. Vic closed her eyes, feeling his warmth and remembering again why she had adored him so much.

She backed off and kissed him on the cheek, and they wasted little time getting her bag and heading to Durant. It was a three-hour ride, but it went by fast, as they talked as if time had stood still and it was now six years earlier.

As they were talking, Vic noticed a glimmer in Walt's eyes that she never remembered seeing before, yet she recognized it immediately. It was something deep and sincere, and with a fullness of expression that she realized was how she used to look at Walt when she realized that she was in love with the man. She knew then she had always looked at him in awe, and that same awe was etched over Walt's face now.

She could tell without even asking. Walt was in love with her, and this time he certainly wasn't hiding it. Vic did try to mask the warmness that enveloped her at that moment and kept her voice-she hoped-in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Cady has invited me to stay with her again, and I took her up on it", she said, not daring to look at him for the moment. "I'd hate to keep her and Jacob apart again for a whole week."

"Cady would do anything for you, Vic", Walt said with a smile. "She doesn't mind, and Jacob's been great about it."

Vic still had to laugh thinking of Cady and Jacob, wondering when the two would become engaged. She knew it was extremely serious, but they seemed to be biding their time.

"I know", Vic replied. "And I love her for it, but I don't think I'll stay there this time."

Despite the look in his eyes and on his face, the meaning of that went right over his head. _ _He can still be dense as hell,__ Vic said sweetly to herself.

"Where would you stay, then? The hotels are filled for the week."

She nodded her head at him. "I know exactly where I want to stay, Walt."

"Where's that."

She now put a similar look on her face that had come over Walt's-that look of awe that she had felt for him for so long.

"With you, Walt."

Vic thought maybe she shouldn't have said that while he was driving, and half expected Walt to careen off the road. But he didn't. Instead, their eyes locked for a moment before Walt looked back at the road.

He didn't respond, and Vic wondered if she had misread this eyes and facial expression. As Walt continued to pay attention to the road, Vic didn't notice that his right hand crept near her left hand that was on her thigh. Suddenly, Vic felt his warm touch on top of her hand, and she looked down with wonder, then back up at Walt. He then entwined his fingers into hers but kept looking at the road.

"I think that would be just fine with me, Victoria."

Vic suddenly felt it-she  _ _knew.__ She had come full circle, and he had finally bared his heart to her, and she knew her life had just changed again. She knew her life would again involve this man, this city and County, these people. She didn't know what the future held yet, but she knew they had been given a second chance to find each other.

 

* * *

 

They stopped for a short break about halfway through the drive. Walt went to get some coffee and go to the restroom. Vic pulled out her cell phone when she knew he was out of earshot, and dialed a number.

"Reservation Legal Aid, Cady Longmire speaking?"

Vic smiled. "Hey girlfriend", she said, in almost giddy tones.

"Vic!" Cady smiled, "are you in Wyoming?"

"I am, Cady. Walt and I are about halfway back and we decided to take a short break before heading in."

"Vic, it's gonna be so good having you back for Thanksgiving." Cady wanted this to be a very special holiday, for a lot of reasons.

"I wouldn't miss it, Cady", Vic said enthusiastically. "By the way, while I appreciate your offer to room with you this week, that isn't fair to you and Jacob. I've made other plans for the week."

Cady was extremely intelligent but was slow on the uptake on this one. "What other kinds of plans. You get a hotel room?"

Vic's face turned red, despite the cold weather. "No, Cady", she said, not able to hold it in any longer, "I'm staying with Walt."

The line went quiet.

"Oh", Cady said in surprise, but the continuing silence from her friend was if a booming voice had called out, and Cady's eyes went wide. " _ _Oh!__ Oh, you mean...oh my God, Vic, it's happening, isn't it?"

 _ _Gotta love women's intuition,__ Vic laughed to herself. "It is Cady. There's no doubt now. Walt loves me-finally, he loves me."

"You're sure about that?", Cady trusted Vic but this seemed...sudden.

"I'm sure, Cady. Walt has left no doubt about it. And we need the time together."

Cady actually laughed. "Say no more or this conversation might get uncomfortably weird for me." Vic joined her in laughter.

"You OK with this, Cady?" Cady's blessing was almost important to her as Walt admitting he was in love with her.

"Oh, Vic", smiling broadly, sure that Vic could almost feel it, "It's more than OK. It means you've both let go of the past and...girlie, I'm so happy for both of you!"

"Thanks, Cady", she said graciously. She spied Walt off in the distance. "Hey kiddo your dad's coming back, I'll talk to you later. See ya tonight!"

"Bye, Vic!" Cady hung up as happy tears filled her eyes. She also knew she needed to talk to Jacob that evening.


	14. Unrestrained

Chapter 13: Unrestrained

 

 ** **It was dusk by the time**** they arrived at Walt's cabin. There was a little light left, and Vic again shook her head when seeing the finished structure. "Cowboy, I can't get over how good the place looks now. You did yourself proud."

Walt laughed heartily as he put the vehicle in park and they headed inside, each with one suitcase rolling behind them.

Walt took both suitcases and put them in the bedroom for safe keeping. When he came out, Vic was looking back outside into the deepening night, lost in thought. Walt had a good idea what she was thinking.

Vic had a smile on her face, knowing that, for as much time and effort she had spent first leaving then staying away from here, this was finally home. She knew it. She had come to peace with it.

She turned back around to go find Walt...

….He was right behind her, so close that she could feel the heat coming off his body. So close to...touch.

Walt didn't give her the chance. He took a half step into her personal space, and laid his hand on her cheek, smiling down at her. He looked at her with a reverence that Vic had never seen coming from any man's eyes. It was a deep, burning reverence, an almost religious fervor lighting up his face. Their moment had arrived.

"Vic", he began with a breaking but determined voice, "we lost two years together because of everything I went through. We've lost enough time, we need to make this time-here, right now-our own."

Victoria Moretti couldn't smile; she couldn't talk. She could barely breathe. He heart had surrendered itself to this man years ago and had done so again when he laid his hand on hers in the truck. She felt her knees buckle, his words physically staggering, but she held. Her heart had just surrendered again, and now it was time for the rest of her to do the same.

"Walt", she said tenderly, "I thought this possibility had passed me-passed us by. This is our time and our moment, and I surrender everything that I have-my heart, my soul, my very being to you if you'll take me."

He put his hands around her waist, she put hers around his neck, simultaneously leaning in for the first, soft, tender kiss. It was gentle and chaste, that first kiss, but the passion and desire behind it was unmistakable. They broke for a moment, looking into each others' eyes, then again at the same time, they moved in for the next kiss, also soft at the beginning, but quickly becoming demanding and probing. Vic's tongue demanded entry into Walt's mouth, and he complied, her tongue running across the inside of his lips, along his teeth, seeking out his tongue in return, the first of many explorations between them.

In a moment, the kiss was hot, sultry and desperate, tongues twisting, lips craving, low moans coming from both of them, the sounds of what almost had been lost escaping them. The kiss went on and on, neither wanting to break for a moment, but neither one wanting this to be the entire moment. They both wanted, demanded-needed more.

Vic stepped back for a moment, her eyes never leaving Walt's. She slowly, methodically began unbuttoning his shirt. When she undid the last button, Vic removed it from his shoulders, then ran her hands under the t-shirt he was wearing, starting at his stomach, moving up into the thick mass of hair on his chest, her fingers feeling like firecrackers as they mapped his anatomy. Walt quickly dismissed the t-shirt, and Vic traced the scars on his chest as if paying homage to him for all he had endured over the years.

She moved back into him, and lightly kissed his chest, moving to both his nipples and deftly putting her tongue on him, tasting the sample of the entree that he would soon become for her. Her fingers still languidly ran through his chest hair. She was immediately intoxicated by the sensation of touching him.

Walt's eyes were closed, a smile on his face, the traces of her finger across his chest leaving a trail of heat and desire in their wake. It was already how he dreamed it would be, how he imagined it, imagined her, imagined them.

She let her hands caress him for minutes unending, Walt finally ending it-for the moment-as his desire to view her became overpowering. They kissed hard again, for more minutes, Walt finally taking a step back, returning the favor by slowly, achingly, undoing the buttons on Vic's blouse, their eyes still boring in on each other like heat-seeker missiles locked on a target. He finally shrugged the garment off of her shoulders, her large, perfect breasts only covered by the merest of fabric now. He stopped to caress her shoulders, sending a shiver of longing through Vic, her eyes closing at the delicate touch of his hand on her bare skin. Vic then unclasped her bra from behind, but her eyes signaled for Walt to remove it. He did so, in awe of the woman in front of him. It fell to the floor.

He drank in the site of her bare, creamy breasts, impeccable in their form, amazingly large nipples already rising as if called to attention. He deftly ran both hands lightly across her mounds softly, barely touching the marvelous sight. As they brushed over her nipples, she shivered and lightly moaned her approval, eyes closed, soaking in the sensation.

Walt moved in to kiss her again, Vic surrendering her lips to him willingly...happily. As they kissed, Vic moved to run her lips over his jaw, up the side of his face, then she whispered softly into his ear. "You're all mine, cowboy. Take me to bed and make love to me."

Already in a high state of arousal, Walt felt every worry, every moment he had wasted with Vic fall by the wayside, and he wanted her, this moment, all night, forever. He picked her up with his muscular arms, her own arms wrapping around his neck, and carried them into the bedroom-into what was now their bedroom.

Both kicked off their footwear and socks before laying down, Vic bade Walt lay down first, lowering her breasts on his chest, their bodies becoming one. Both sighed when she had fully leaned into him. Vic began kissing his chest again, moving up to his neck, finding his pulse point through her lips, running her tongue along the artery that was essential to his life-essential to her life at the moment. She moved back up to his lips, running a finger on his jaw, then running her fingers through his hair on the back of her head, trying to coax him deeper into her mouth, her tongue gently lashing his lips with a tender revelry.

Walt gently grabbed Vic around her waist, flipping her over, laying Vic on her back, their eyes locked again as if there was nothing else in the Universe. He kissed her hotly, passionately, exploring her mouth, mapping it for his desire from this day onward. Slowly, he kissed down to her jaw, he languished on the soft skin of her neck and shoulder, Vic cooing in lust as his hot breath ran over her skin.

He delved down between her magnificent breasts, kissing and licking the valley between them, his hands sliding over the rounded flesh on either side of his mouth, softly, gently massaging them under his large, calloused hands.

"Walt", Vic breathed out his name, as if it belonged to a deity to be-be worshiped, his gentle kneading like Heaven on her body.

Walt then moved his lips and tongue to one of her fleshy mounds, his breath hitching at the sight of how incredibly round and long her pinkish-red nipples were. He gently put a tongue on one of the large pebbles, the nipple becoming harder and longer if that were possible.

"Oh, God, Walt! Please", Vic begged him, Walt taking the rigid flesh between his lips and sucking the nipple and as much of her breasts into his mouth, greedily wishing he could somehow take all of that flesh inside. Vic whimpered in pure ecstasy, her back arching upward to somehow grant him the wish he had just made.

He didn't want to forget her other nipple, and he reverently devoured it in his mouth, sucking it, running his tongue over it, feeling Vic's body shudder under his efforts. He began sliding his lips and tongue down her abdomen, moving from side-to-side, looking for unexpected areas of pleasure that he would catalog into his memory. She lightly cried as he found a few over-sensitive spots, making him smile during his trip downward.

He got to her belly-button, running his tongue into it, eliciting a light sigh from his lover, then continued his inexorable movement downward.

For her part, Vic felt as if time was standing still, that it had no meaning at this moment. The flames of fire from his touch of hands, of lips and of his tongue hadn't quenched her desirous thirst, only increased it one-hundred fold. The honey from inside her body was flooding out of her now, dampening the sheets, increasing the ache on that one tiny spot, eight-thousand nerve endings firing off in unison, demanding they be attended to.

Walt was in no hurry, knowing that his languid pace would only increase her longing, her wanting, her desire to be sated. He stopped at the closely trimmed, blond pubic hair and breathed in the hint of her scent, his nostrils flaring, Vic moaning as his hot breath touched the patch above her genitals, her legs parting in fiery anticipation.

He teased her next, by working down her left leg, on the inside of her thigh, lightly kissing those areas and running his tongue along the until-now uncharted flesh, working his way down to her ankle, smothering them with kisses and a wet trail of his tongue, then he slowly, gently moved up the opposite leg, giving worship to every millimeter of her skin, genuflecting before her in his mind and heart.

He finally moved over her genitals, gasping at the incredibly sultry sight of her long folds, leading down to her open vagina, her wet desire trickling out. He leaned in and simply breathed in her erotic scent, a mixture of light perfume, sweat and the liquid pouring from inside her. It was more intoxicating than any liquor that man could conjure, the olfactory cocktail like a drug introduced into his system. Her legs were now as wide as they could go, her knees bent.

He ran two fingers into her folds, separating them, fully exposing her lips like wings of a bird being opened in flight. Vic's breathing became shorter and shallower with every passing moment, her mind lost in a cacophony of desire, wanting him on only one spit.

He rubbed his fingers along her labia, catching them between his fingers, working his way down to her opening, running them through the sweet liquid, putting his fingers in his mouth, tasting for the first time her nectar, the taste now forever burned in his mind, wanting more.

"Walt", she said in a halting, shaking voice, "don't tease anymore, please."

"What do you want, Victoria", he said in strong tones that only heightened her arousal.

"Suck my clit, my love, take me completely."

He needed no more urging, diving his lips to encase the nerve-filled nub, Vic immediately crying loudly, wanting the entire world to hear her. Her hands moved to his head, insistently trying to drive his lips and tongue deeper on to that nearly-insatiable spot. "God, Walt, that's it, suck me, baby, don't ever stop."

"You're mine, Victoria", he said as he briefly stopped, his voice sending her higher into the netherworld of desire.

"I'm yours, Walt. Only yours. Forever." Her words interspersed with cries of pleasure and joy.

Walt dove two fingers deep inside her, while continuing to lock on her clit, Vic's breath

hitching under the suddenness of his fingers entering her. Her hips began to rock in sync with his assault on her clitoris, finding a rhythm that moved her closer and closer...

His pace quickened, his only intention now is to hear, see and feel her orgasm for the first time, wanting to experience it like nothing he'd ever experienced in his life. Her breathing became unsteady, small cries coming from her lips, "Don't stop Walt, God, make me come." He growled deep in his stomach, and the sound was enough for her walls to tighten around his fingers, her back finally arching, a scream of release rolling through her body like echoing thunder, her entire being shaking, continuing through her for minutes, having never felt a climax so complete, so glorious, so loving.

Walt smiled up had her face, her eyes closed as spasms continued to race through her. He moved up next to her, and put his one hand on her cheek, snapping her out of the paralyzing joy that had taken her body. He leaned down and kissed her, as she tasted her own musky liquid on his lips and tongue, her desire again rising. The desire was different this time.

Vic rolled him over, a lusty look on her face. She didn't waste time, moving between his legs, and slowly undoing his belt around his pants, letting the leather accessory lie open. She could already see the bulge in his pants, then lightly squeezed it, bringing a loud moan from inside his throat.

She moved her face closer to his jeans and unbuttoned them with a sense of urgency not seen up till now. She slowly undid the zipper on his pants, the sound of which sent Walt growling again in want. He immediately lifted his hips and she slid the pants down his legs and off his feet, his engorged manhood now only held by thin fabric. Vic again squeezed, her breath becoming shallow as she was about to witness something she had desired after for years.

She reached through the boxers, grabbing his erection, gasping at his thickness and the feel of it in her hand, then releasing him and practically tearing his short off. She gasped again at the magnificent sight in front of her, softly running her fingers around his shaft, a loud moan coming from his mouth, the lightness of her touch blazing through his body. Vic could feel his pulse beating through the large blood vessel than ran his length, mesmerized by its intensity.

Taking her other hand, she cupped his testicles, again lightly touching them. Walt could only marvel at how she was loving him. He never felt that love-making could be this intense, this urgent, and yet at the same time, this tender all at once. Vic was like no women he had ever known, giving him pleasure in a way he could have never have imagined before today.

Vic stroked his organ, feeling it become even harder as she pumped her hand up and down his length. While still holding him, she softly licked and put one testicle in her mouth, gently rolling her tongue around it, switching to the other one after a few minutes. She felt Walt tense at the sensation. She then put his erection on his stomach, sliding her tongue off his testicles, and then slowly, deliciously running it up the underside of his member, a long, sweet groan escaping from him. Wrapping her lips and tongue around his head, she sucked loudly, the noise again bringing forth unintelligible noises from him.

Without warning, she then slid him down her throat, until his erection was completely inside, his breathing actually stopping for a long moment, incredulous that any woman could completely envelop him like this. She felt his head down her throat, and that pulse pounding against her lips, as she slowly brought him in and out of her mouth.

Walt didn't know if he could stand this very long, having not had sex for several years, and he put a hand gently on her head to demand that, despite how glorious it felt, for her to cease. This wasn't how he wanted to climax.

She looked at him, getting up on her knees and straddling herself over his hardness, "Time to ride you, cowboy", she said in a low, lusty voice, the likes of which Walt had never heard. Thus grabbing him, Vic slowly, almost painfully, slid down his length, Vic moaning louder and louder as she continued her ascent, her muscles squeezing him tightly.

For the first time, Walt had to speak. "God...Vic", he panted, "I never imagined..."

She had him completely inside of her now. "You don't need to imagine any longer, Walt. I'm yours", she cried loudly.

"You're mine, Victoria", he growled as she began gyrating on top of him, slowly, evenly, wanting to remember every stroke of him inside of her. Vic didn't want to quicken the pace, wanting to extend this until the end of time, never wanting to let him slip out of her.

Walt looked up at Vic, her eyes closed, her mouth twisted in agonizing ecstasy, cries, and moans escaping her lips. He had never seen a more divine, unnerving sight in his life than this much younger woman, her entire being so electric that he knew it would light up his nights from this day forward. It was almost beyond his comprehension, the sight of Victoria Moretti riding him, demanding him, loving him.

Walt eventually coaxed her onto her back, wanting some control, and wanting it until this first round of love-making was finished. Vic spread her legs as wide as she ever had, grinning at him in anticipation as he suddenly and completely plunged inside of her wet center, her cries high and sweet, letting herself surrender to him completely.

She had had sex with more than a few men, yet none had filled her with such overwhelming need and desire. She had never been more aware of a man deep inside of her, gently and then urgently thrusting into her, the walls of her vagina alight like incandescent lights, his pubic hair grounding against her clitoris endlessly, as the desire again built up inside of her, wanting the blessed release to reach her again.

"Walt", she demanded softly, "look at me, baby. Don't take your eyes off me."

"Never", he breathed.

"Make both of us come, Walt. Please."

It was like a switch being turned on, and Walt furiously started thrusting in and out of his lover, losing all control. Vic urged him on with cries of lust. "That's it, baby, yeah, make us both come..."

She had barely gotten the words out of his mouth when Walt felt the clench behind his testicles. Vic could feel him suddenly get harder, the sensation near her stomach that announced release suddenly filling her.

They climaxed at the same moment. "Vic!" Walt cried loudly, a rolling, incredible moan following upon saying her name, his body stiffening as he came deep inside of her.

Vic's own body spasmed hard, her hips again flying into the air, clenching her walls around his erection, a loud scream leaving her lips. The dual sounds of their release resonated like a thunderclap through both of them, Walt unable to thrust anymore, buried deep in her, Vic not wanting to ever let him slip out of her. They rode the earthquake for what seemed like hours but were, in reality, a matter of minutes, finally, slowly, both of them coming off the high of their consummation.

Walt rolled off of her, with Vic laying her hand across his chest, looking at each other with bliss on their faces.

Vic then rolled on top of him. "I love you, Walt. I'm yours forever if you'll have me."

Walt smiled. "Forever, Vic", he said simply, "finally." They gently kissed and nodded off to sleep for a while.


	15. Realization

Chapter 14:  Realization

 

 ** **They both awoke**** about 9 am Sunday morning. They had woken up after an hour and had continued their love-making most of the night, having coupled five different times in the wee hours of the morning, each as spectacular and as cherished as the others. They had let enough time slip through their fingers. When Vic awoke, she still wasn't sated, and they loved again. Walt didn't know he could have risen so many times. He gave all the credit to Vic. She was electric in every way, and his desire for her kept him going.

They finally realized that sustenance of a different kind was required, and fixed a light breakfast for each other. Both of them lived on coffee, and it brought them around after very little sleep.

"How are you feeling this morning, old man?", Vic said playfully, actually amazed at his stamina during the night.

"I feel like an eighteen-year-old who got to bop the homecoming queen, to be honest", he winked at her. Vic almost doubled over in laughter.

"Bet those two couldn't go six rounds like we did last night."

Walt chuckled. "They wouldn't have known any better. Kids", he said wryly.

Vic had rarely, if ever, seen his playful, funny side when she had lived here before. She wished he had shown it back then, only to realize that where his mind was at the time, he simply couldn't. She liked this addition to what she thought about the man.

They silently looked at each other for a moment. "I think I'm gonna enjoy being in love with you, Ms. Moretti", Walt said blissfully. "The world looks so different to me this morning."

"I've been in love with you twice now, and it's obviously sweeter this time around. I've wanted this day to arrive since almost the first day I met you."

"I'm a slow learner", he quipped, making her laugh in delight again.

"Yeah, well, you've always been a bonehead, Walt", making him laugh as well, then she became more serious. "Where do we go from here?"

There was no doubt they would go together form this point, but it was a matter of how and where. "I want you to finish your year at B.C, Vic. Whatever we decide to do for the future, I'd like to see you become a lawyer. It can be a noble profession. Maybe you could help Cady on the Rez?"

Vic had never thought of that. "You're smarter than you look, Longmire", making Walt laugh again. "That's a helluva idea. But even that is a ways off. Yeah, I want to finish the year out, then look at what we're doing then."

"Would you want to continue at Boston College, and for me to move out there with you?"

Vic was stunned by the question. "Would you even consider doing that, Walt. I mean, going from Durant, where you've been almost all your life, to an insane asylum on the East Coast?"

Walt chuckled. "Victoria, wherever you are, that will be home for me. It could be here, or Boston or Philadelphia or Tonga, it won't matter."

"Tonga?", she snorted in laughter. "Well, you'd like that 'cause I'd be topless most of the time, right?"

He snapped his fingers together. "Damn, saw right through that one." Her laughter rang out again.

"I'm humbled that you'd follow me anywhere, Walt. I have a little time to decide, but this is where you're from, and I called Durant home for six years, and I like the area and the people. We'll have the end of the school year to look that far ahead."

"It's a deal, Counselor", he winked at her. She got off of her chair and sat on his lap.

"This deal lasts a lifetime, you know that, cowboy?" She kissed him tenderly on his lips.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Victoria." The kiss deepened.

 

* * *

 

Henry normally wasn't big on the Thanksgiving holiday, and, as a Native American, that was expected. This year, however, with his extended family back together, he made an exception. This was, indeed, a time for giving thanks.

He and Cady began to prepare the meal on Wednesday He was in a wonderful mood, as his Goddaughter always made him feel happy. He had well-honed instincts and perception, from years of using many of the lessons his forefathers had passed down generation after generation.

His instincts were active today. Something was in the air and for once, he felt it was something incredibly good.

He didn't bring it up to Cady, for all he knew Jacob was going to pop the big question at Thanksgiving. They had been dating for over eighteen months, and conventional wisdom was it was only a matter of time. Cady had been good for the businessman, bringing a more gentle side of his nature into the open. It suited the man well.

He couldn't put his finger on it.

"So, Cady", he put forth, "how is Vic's week going?"

Cady realized that Henry didn't know about the new, well, arrangements on Vic's stay an that she was spending a lot of time-a lot o private time-with her father. "Uh, she's doing very well, Henry. She can't wait to be here for the Dinner tomorrow." The first part was a good guess, the second was the truth. She knew that Vic and Walt were, well, incommunicado for a reason, and she could guess what that reason was. She had no intention of bothering them while they were alone. A smile crossed her face, though, thinking about what she thought she knew.

"That is good to hear", Henry said with satisfaction. "This is truly a holiday that, at least for this year, is for giving many thanks, since our extended family is all here once again."

Cady agreed with that. "It is, Henry", she said with that smile still on her face. "The last two Thanksgivings were, well, not the same without Vic here. They were simply a reminder of how she had suddenly left us. It feels right having her back here in Durant."

"I cannot disagree with that assessment, Cady. But something is in the air, I can tell."

Cady smiled inwardly. Something was, at least for her part, but she was wondering if the same something would happen to her father and Vic.

Early that afternoon, Vic headed over to The Pony to meet Ferg and Eamonn for lunch. Walt told Vic he needed to drive to Sheridan on some business.

He did indeed have business there, but not the kind she would suspect.

Walt got home around 6 pm, Vic snoozing on the couch. She looked angelic sleeping there. He didn't want to disturb her-there would be plenty for that in the future. He did kneel down next to her, pushing a stray lock of her golden hair out of the way, lightly kissing her on the forehead.

After almost throwing her away forever, Walt wasn't going to let this second once-in-a-lifetime chance pass him by. He loved Vic, with all his heart and soul, and he would treasure that previous night with almost holy reverence until he took his last breath. He would never fail her again.

The light kiss made Vic twitch, and she started to wake. As her eyes began to focus on the here and now, she looked up, and lovingly smiled at the figure in front of her. "Hey Walt", she said, leaning out and kissing him on the lips, "glad you're home."

"I'm glad you're home, too, Vic."

The power and sincerity of those words struck Vic like a lightning bolt, her golden eyes coming wide, and her electric smile crossing her face. "Home is where you are-although I still can't see Tonga."

He laughed and kissed her back.

"I think they might even like this on Tonga", he said, his eyes sparkling at her.

Vic looked at him like he was crazy, then saw his hand come out of his overcoat pocket...it was a ring box.

Vic gasped, not able to look up to meet his eyes, realization hitting her immediately. "Walt!"

"Look at me, Vic", he said gently putting his hand under her chin, her golden eyes pooling with tears. "I wasted so many years...so many years, of what should have been the two of us together, side-by-side, loving each other. I feel guilty to this day about that, even knowing that part of that I couldn't control. I've wasted enough time. This is our time, Vic. Marry me."

He mouth trembled with joy, the tears bursting out of her eyes. "Oh my God, Walt..." her voice halted for a moment, "I will marry you. I can't imagine life without you now. I'm yours always", she instantly wrapped her arms around him, capturing his lips.

He stopped her momentarily. "Uh, Vic?", he raised an eyebrow, "how about you allow me to slip it on your finger?"

She looked at him with a sheepish grin. "Oops, that might be a good idea." They giggled. Walt lifted her left hand and slid the ring on her finger. It fit perfectly. She smiled back up at him, tenderly kissing him again.

"I love you, Walter Longmire." Her eyes shining at him. "Now take me to bed so we can celebrate?"

Walt smiled. "Yes, dear", he said evenly, and she laughed loudly again.


	16. Giving Thanks

Chapter 15: Giving Thanks

 

 ** **The Red Pony was closed**** for Thanksgiving, but Henry had opened it up to those he was closest to: Walt, Cady, Vic, Ferg, Ruby, Travis, Eamonn, Zack, Mathias, and Jacob. Ferg was with Meg, and Eamonn and Zack both had dates. For once, to everyone's surprise, Mathias came without a date.

Walt and Vic didn't show until about 1 pm and had done that purposely. Their egos got the better of them and they wanted to make a big entrance. When they arrived, the others called them over happily, shouts of "Happy Thanksgiving!" greeting them.

They greeted everyone in return, but said nothing, wondering when someone would notice Vic's new accessory. Henry and Cady were still busying with the food, with help from Ruby and, surprisingly, Jacob, everyone in a boisterous mood.

Finally around 1:30, everything was prepared, and everyone was tasked with taking items to the row of tables that had been lined up to accommodate all of them. There was laughter and happiness, filling Henry's heart with pride.

And yet no one had noticed what was adorning Vic's finger yet.

Everyone sat down, and they allowed Henry to say a Thanksgiving prayer.

"Today, we lift up our eyes to the Mighty Spirit in the sky, thanking him for the bounty we have today and the friendship that we all share. We are thankful that we are all healthy and happy, and enjoying life.

"We are especially happy to have our dear and very loved friend, Victoria, back in our midst this Thanksgiving. She left a void in our lives, but we never stopped caring for her and loving her, and we are fuller with her presences this year."

Vic beamed at her friend, who winked back at her.

"And may the Mighty Spirit who resides above us bless our bounty, our friendship-our family."

Everyone chorused a loud, "Amen!"

Vic had Walt on her left, and Cady on her right. She kept glancing over at Walt, wide-eyed, not believing no one had noticed the ring. Walt snickered back at her knowingly. She gave him a mock stare.

Finally, Vic couldn't take it any longer, and she turned toward Cady.

"You know, Cady, I've always thought you were a very intelligent, very perceptive woman. Two of the reasons I love you so much."

Cady blushed. "Thank you, Vic."

"Having said that, you and everyone else is as blind as a bat today, you know that?"

Cady momentarily was taken aback, momentarily hurt by what Vic had said, and confusion sluiced over her face.

Vic held her gaze, then gently put her left hand across Cady's right hand. "Uh, maybe look down, Cady?"

Cady looked down, still momentarily flummoxed, the realization hit her...

...In the middle of the revelry around the room, Cady yelled. "Oh, my God Vic!" as tears sprang from Cady's eyes, capturing Vic in a huge hug.

Everyone but Walt looked at Cady as if she were insane. Cady laughed and blushed, looking over at Vic, then her father.

"Uh, everyone, Vic was just telling me that I'm as blind as a bat-that we all are blind as bats, and she's right." Everyone still staring at her in confusion. She and Vic giggled, and Walt snorted a laugh, everyone looking at him now.

"Dad?" Cady looked at him and he looked at Vic, his eyes indicating that she would have the honors.

Vic stood up. "Yeah, well, you all need glasses, Cady is right." She glanced over at Walt one more time. "Yesterday, my life changed forever." She raised her hand so that the stunning, brilliant ring shone forth for everyone to see.

Like with Cady, it took everyone a moment, with Jacob Nighthorse being the first to realize. "Walt Longmire", he laughed, "you old dog you!" And it sunk in. Everyone at the table jumped up and cheered, crowding around Vic and Walt, the news simply capping off what was an incredible day that was hardly over.

Henry strode up to Walt, his eyes glistening with tears, but beaming proudly at his friend of four decades. "Walter", he said, putting a hand on the taller man's shoulders, "we  _ _are__ indeed blessed today, my friend. You finally put your brain to work." Everyone laughed loudly. Henry extended his hand to Walter, who took it, "May the two of you be blessed for all time", then he hugged his friend happily.

Henry then turned to Vic. "I told Cady yesterday that something was in the air, and as is usually the case, I was correct." He smiled warmly at Vic, who giggled. "You were so missed when you were gone, Victoria. It left a hole in Walt's life-in all our lives. You are not only a blessing to my friend, but to all of us. I love you very much."

Vic rushed to embrace him and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, Henry, that means everything to me-to us." She continued to hug him.

Now Cady looked over at Jacob, and poked him in a rib, a look crossed between amusement and annoyance on her face, as she silently mouthed a word,  _ _Tell them, you bonehead!__

Jacob cleared his voice as the tumult quieted. "Not to steal your thunder, Walt. Although I don't have a ring yet, which has put me temporarily in a dog house", he winked at Cady, "Cady and I have agreed to get married as well."

The room erupted again, and this time Jacob and Cady were swamped with the good wishes.

When it quieted down again, Henry looked around at those gathered with him. "I have a suggestion to you, my friends. Next time we have multiple engagements to announce, do it  _ _before__ prayer, I beg you?" The room exploded in laughter.

They all had much to be thankful for.

 

* * *

 

Sunday came, and much to their consternation, Vic had to depart back to Boston. Her classes resumed Monday morning. Walt insisted again that she finish the school year.

As they arrived at security to say goodbye, there were no tears this time. They each looked at each other, faces filled with deep devotion and happiness. They hated to part, but Vic knew she must.

"You better call me when you land in Boston later, Ms. Moretti."

Vic snapped off a mock salute. "Yes sir, Sheriff sir!" Walt laughed, taking her in his arms.

"I do plan to come out once or twice on a weekend to visit you, darling." If he could have swung it, he'd be there every weekend.

"I know, but I want you to think long and hard about coming to Philly with me for Christmas. It's only fair you know."

"You're right, maybe we'll talk about it next weekend and I can make plans to come out there to meet the family."

"God help you, Walt." They both laughed, then leaned in for a kiss.

"God has helped me already, Vic: he's given me you as my partner for life. I love you", he hugged her gently, wanting to feel her love melt into his body.

"I love you, Walt Longmire. I have since the day I first met you. It's you and me from now on, baby."

They once more tenderly but passionately kissed, not wanting it to end. Reluctantly, Vic slipped out of his arms and went to the security checkpoint. After she had cleared it, she looked back, Walt still looking at her. She blew him a kiss, and silently said "I love you", then went down the concourse.


	17. Chances

Chapter 16: Chances

 

June

 ** **Vic had gone out to Durant**** for two weeks after school had finished for she and Walt to arrange for her permanent move back to Wyoming. Her parents had met Walt at Christmas time, and after some initial shock, had found they sincerely liked Walt and thought he was an outstanding man. Even her brothers had warmed up to their sister again, probably, as Vic told Walt because they were afraid he'd kick their asses if they didn't.

He had visited Boston four times between the New Year and the end of her school year, the two of them seldom getting out of the hotel room Walt had for them each weekend. They both knew there was no going back.

Walt had told Vic to fly one-way and to take his truck back to Boston to gather what she would be bringing with her, then after a brief stop in Philly, she would drive West. They would then set a wedding date shortly after she arrived for good.

"Think the truck can carry all your stuff out here?"

Vic snorted. "I don't have all that much", she smiled. "Most everything I need is already out there, Walt." The fell into a soft kiss.

"You don't know how good it is to hear that, honey." Walt continued to be enthralled with his fiance each day he held her.

"Baby, as I told you, I only need you." They were standing next to the truck, and Vic looked back at Walt. "I'm not leaving for another hour, you know?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Is that so?"

"Think you can give me one for the road, mister?" Her hazel eyes lit again with desire.

"Maybe two, if we hurry." They both laughed and rushed back inside.

 

* * *

 

Two Weeks Later

Vic had decided to stay an extra few days with her family in Philadelphia. She had everything packed and wanted this time with them. Her mother hadn't been thrilled that she was going back to Wyoming for good this time, but she knew she had a wonderful man and wonderful friends to go to. Vic promised they would get married in Philadelphia, probably about a year from then.

The night before she left Philadelphia, she called her fiancee. "I'm gonna head out tomorrow morning about 8 am, Walt", she said with growing excitement, knowing that she wasn't coming back this time except to visit.

"How are your parents?"

"They're great, baby", she said happily. "I know we've just touched on this, but mom really wants the wedding to be in Philly."

"Honey, that's only fair. You deserve to get married with your family nearby." As Walt had told her, he would go wherever she was or wanted to be. "What's your driving itinerary?"

"I'll leave Philly about 8 am, as I said, I've got a hotel in Toledo tonight, in Omaha the next night, and I'm hoping to be home late on Friday."

"Home," Walt said in wonder, almost to himself.

"Yeah, home. You're home.  _ _Our__ home. You're my life now. I can't wait to get started."

"Me neither, although I'm sure the minute you get here you'll want to ravage me."

"And that's a problem how, Mr. Longmire?" They laughed together, wanting that moment to happen quickly.

"Vic, I'll let you get to bed so you're ready to go in the morning", he closed his eyes blissfully as he finished the call. "Call me about mid-day and when you reach Toledo, OK?"

"I will, Walt", she went silent, "I love you, Walt."

"I love you too, my dear, sweet Vic", the bliss lingering. "I will see you in about seventy-two hours?"

"It's a date. Bye baby."

 

* * *

 

The next day, Walt, Lucian, Ferg, and Henry got together at The Pony for a "businessman's lunch", gathering. They were all in a festive mood, with Vic's arrival in three days.

Henry took a sip of his Rainer. "So, Walter, has the future Mrs. Longmire stated whether she would like back on the police force while continuing her studies?"

Walt shook his head. "We haven't even discussed that, Henry. If she wants to, I guess that's up to Sheriff Ferguson here." Walt looked proudly as the younger man who had joined the department solely as a favor to a dying father, but who had ended up being an outstanding Law Enforcement Officer.

"If Vic wants to come back, there's always a spot for her. We could use another experienced deputy if you ask me."

"Don't get your hopes, up, Ferg", Walt wagged a finger at him. "Vic wants to continue her education to be a lawyer, it's up to her what she'll do. I'm just along for the ride." Everyone chuckled.

"Thanks for rubbing it in like that", Lucian quipped, eliciting more laughter.

"So she'll be here, what? Friday night?", Mathias said between a bite of his burger and a swig of his own beer.

"That's the plan, Mathias", he acknowledged.

 

* * *

 

Cady was still a few hours away from the end of the days while the boys were at The Pony. It had been a steady day, but not one that had overwhelmed her senses, she was grateful for that.

About 5 pm, her office phone rang. She never looked at phone numbers, as her work led her to area codes all around the nation. She was looking at a case file, her hand almost absently picking up the phone.

"Reservation Legal Aid Office, this is Cady Longmire, how may I help you."

"This is Cady Longmire", a shaky voice said on the other end of the line.

She instantly became concerned, "Yes, it is, can I help you?"

 

* * *

 

A half hour later, the boys were still going strong at The Pony. They had decided to stay through dinner. Henry had just brought out more sandwiches and a fresh round of beers. He looked up, seeing Cady come through the door. He was instantly alarmed.

Her eyes were blank, her hair askew, and absently stared over at the table where her father was.

"Punk, what's wrong?"

 

* * *

 

4 PM, Eastern Time

Vic had made blessedly good time on first the Pennsylvania Turnpike and now the Ohio Turnpike as she headed West. It was warm, but not punishingly so. She had the radio on, constantly switching to find stations as she exited and entered different areas of Pennsylvania and Ohio.

She almost felt as if she could fly to Durant on her own volition, so excited was she to start this new chapter of her life. Walt was waiting. She would never leave him, of that she was certain. They were totally, irrevocably committed to a life together.

She was about an hour from her hotel in Toledo, just south of the city of Sandusky, which was home to one of the best Amusement Parks in America. She thought about that but was sure she was about to begin a ride far more satisfying than any roller coaster. Another smile peeled across her face.

Vic had been following a tractor-trailer for about five miles, and they passed each other several times, to no one's annoyance. The truck had pulled ahead of her this time, but she stayed a safe distance behind it. She was in too good a mood to let anything bother her.

They had just come around a bend in the road, both vehicles doing about seventy, Vic about a hundred yards behind the big rig.

Suddenly, Vic noticed something fly off the front of the rig in front of her-she wasn't sure what it was. She slowed a little. There were two cars almost even with her in the two lanes to her left. The rig instantly began to jackknife, it's speed reduced in half in a matter of seconds. The trailer snaked out toward Walt's truck. Vic had time to utter a quick expletive.

Then there was nothing.

fin


	18. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who didn't like the sudden ending of this story, I am adding an Epilogue to fill in the blank, which, I'm sure most of you have already figured out.

_**Epilogue** _

 

****

Early July, Philadelphia

 

 **The weather befitted the occasion:** it was rainy, raw and miserable.

As thunder echoed in the distance, the remnants of the thunderstorm that had rolled through just before the internment, those gathered under the tent had just heard the Catholic Priest give his final prayer over the coffin of Victoria Moretti. As he finished, an American flag, neatly folded, was handed to Walt Longmire. Vic's years of service on the Philadelphia Police Department had earned her a full service burial, complete with 21-gun salute. Vic's mother had insisted that Walt receive the flag.

“Walter”, Lena Moretti had taken him aside earlier, “you deserve this flag. We loved Vicky dearly, but you were the love of her life, and you should have it with you. When she needed us, we turned our backs on her.” There were tears of pain and regret stinging her cheeks. “You......you never gave up on her. You would have gone anywhere to get her back. Please”, she had told him, “take the flag?”

Walt had sighed, but leaned in and kissed Lena Moretti on the cheek. “If that is your wish, I will certainly do so, Lena.”

Lena shook her head. “It's not what I wish: Vicky would have wished it. I am certain.” She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. “You always have family back here, Walt Longmire.”

Walt gave a painful, emotional smile. “I will remember that. As long as you remember you have family in Wyoming.”

Lena's eyes had lit up, and the graveside service had begun shortly after. 

 

* * *

 

The large gathering began to disperse, with the rain now merely a trickle, as the skies still threatened that more could arrive. Behind him, the huge Moretti clan moved off as a group, as did Cady, along with Ferg, Ruby, Travis, Mathias, Eamonn, Zach, Jacob and Omar, all staying close together as well. 

Only one person remained at the grave site, now that it had been lowered into the ground. Only Walt remained, his Stetson in hand, under the awning, head bowed, looking down at his fiance's grave.

“Vic”, he said with a shaky breath, “maybe I shouldn't have waited so long to find you? Hell, I shouldn't have run you off in the first place. I'm so sorry, my love.” In almost the same way that he had done when spreading Martha's ashes back in Durant, he knelt down next to the grave, one arm across his knee, the other balled in a fist in front of his mouth.

And like with Martha, the tears, the regrets, the pain came forth. A torrent of tears as great as the rain that had drenched the area mere minutes ago fell from his eyes, muffled cries escaping his halting, quivering breath. He had waited years to get out the pain after Martha. He knew he couldn't bottle this pain up.

The tears subsided in time, of course, but he still didn't look up, his fist still at his mouth, as if trying to find something that would bring order to the chaos that descended on his life a week earlier: to try to find some sense into why, again, the love of his life was taken from him in such a violent way. The thinking would bring no answers and no relief.

Engrossed in his grief and his thoughts, and with the ground soaked through and through, he didn't hear someone come up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. He startled out of his trance for a moment.

“Dad?”

Walt instinctively grabbed for Cady's hand as it lay on his shoulder, grasping it for strength and comfort at this moment that would offer neither. “Yeah, Punk?”

“Everyone is headed to the reception at the hotel”, she informed him in a soft voice. “I just wanted to let you know.”

Walt took his handkerchief and wiped his nose, then with his fingers, dried his eyes and cheeks. “Thanks, Punk. If it's OK with you, I just want a few more minutes along with her.”

Cady Longmire looked down, feeling as bereft as her father, at the still-uncovered casket that held the remains of her friend. _It's so fucking unfair!_ She raged at the fates that continued to mock her father and her family. Losing Vic wasn't like losing her mother, she knew that-at least for her. But it had left such a void back in Wyoming. Vic had left without warning, almost been forgotten, and then had returned and brought back much needed life and laughter to their lives.

Now she was gone. And again, she would have to watch her father grieve.

“I understand, dad. Just don't take too long.” She stepped up to the open grave, and briefly grabbed the gold rail surrounding the casket. “Rest well, Vic”, she said, her own tears cascading. “I love you.” She turned without a backward glance and retreated.

Walt was silent for a good five minutes, not wanting to speak. Finally, he knew he had to let her go. He stood, but his feet were still rooted in that one spot. “Victoria, I love you with all my heart. You brought light back in my life.” He paused and then actually smiled. “I'm gonna hang this flag in the living room, and I'm gonna make permanent markers to both you and Martha by the cabin. That way you'll both be near me.” He snickered a little. “I hope you've met Martha. No jokes about me, you two.”

he had hoped the last words would lighten his grief a little, but he knew that was doomed to fail from the beginning. One more time, the tears returned, as did the racking sobs. Coming back under control one more time, he straightened his shoulders. “You live in my heart forever. I know I will see you again, Vic. I love you.”

Like Cady a few minutes before, he turned without a backward glance, putting his Stetson back on once he cleared the awning. Cady was waiting for him, a small, sad smile on her face. He grabbed her hand, and they headed toward the waiting car, where Jacob would drive them to the reception.

Just before reaching the car, almost as if they were reading each others' thoughts, they looked back briefly at the grave site. Cady squeezed his hand tighter. No words were passed. None were needed.

Jacob somberly let both of them into the vehicle, and they drove off, Walt looking through the window where Vic lay, a stricken look still on his face.

 


End file.
